Red del Universo
by predalienway
Summary: Hay millones de universos, formados por decisiones que no pensamos que cambiaran tanto el mundo, otros por eventos que nunca sucedieron o que si sucedieron, yo les contare, como la vida de Peter Parker, cambia a traves de que mundo y universo. Spiderman One-Shots
1. C1: Natasha Romanoff-Black Widow

_**Este es mi primer one-shot de la serie, si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría que fuera la próxima, coméntenlo, mientras sea del universo MARVEL, aun no tengo decidido si hacer crossover con DC**_

"Habla"

" _Piensa_ "

Lugar y tiempo

 **Efecto especial**

 _Sentido arácnido_

 _ **Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics.**_

 _ **Este capitulo esta basado en la saga de Spiderman: hasta el fin del mundo, donde el Dr. Octopus invento una maquina que podría generar o destruir la capa de ozono, y teniendo al mundo amenazado, solo quedaban Spiderman, Black Widow y Silver Sable para detener a Octavius y sus Seis Siniestros.**_

Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow

Peter Parker miraba el techo rectangular sobre su cama pensando en el pasado, llevaba puesto su traje/ armadura anti Seis Siniestros, equipado con tecnología para cada 1 de los miembros del equipo de Octavius, su casco estaba a un lado de la cama, ni siquiera llevaba puesta la máscara que ocultaba su rostro.

Hace aproximadamente 1 año que Otto Octavius, A.K.A Dr. Octopus, había chantajeado al mundo con sus satélites que controlaban la atmosfera, con ellas podría sanarla, acabando con los problemas de la contaminación o si quería, podría hacerla desaparecer por completa.

Naturalmente los Avengers fueron los primeros en aparecer para intentar detener a Octavius, pero todos con, excepción de Spiderman y Black Widow, habían sido capturados por los Seis Siniestros.

La situación empeoro cuando descubrieron que el moribundo villano, usando la tecnología del miembro de Hydra, Armin Zola, había transferido su mente a un cuerpo robótico.

Al final todos los gobiernos de la tierra habían entregado el control a Octavius y su equipo, y en menos de una semana los villanos más peligrosos estaban libres de sus prisiones. Todos trabajando para el Doc. Ock.

Claro que algunos, como Norman Osborn o Red Skull se negaron a trabajar para Octopus, pero nunca se supo nada mas de ellos.

A pesar de lo que los gobiernos decían, los héroes no se rindieron y formaron la resistencia, pero entre la cantidad de villanos y las mejoras que el Dr. Octopus les había dado, sus números disminuyeron con cada intento de detenerlos.

Actualmente los únicos héroes que se oponían a Octavius eran Wolverine, Storm, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Johnny Storm A.K.A la Antorcha Humana, Ben Grimm A.K.A La Cosa, ya que Sue Storm y Reed Richards habían sido capturados los primeros días del reinado del Dr. Octopus, por poco habían logrado escapar con los niños, Punisher, luego de mucha persuasión, Black Widow, Silver Sable, Spiderman y su clon Kaine A.K.A Scarlet Spider, quien luego de ver la destrucción que Octavius había desatado en Houston para vengarse de él, no tuvo ninguna duda de unirse.

Todos estaban escondidos en la antigua guarida del Capitán América durante la guerra civil de superhéroes.

"Peter"

Al momento el héroe arácnido se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado en su cama, apuntando con un arma hacia la puerta viendo a una pelirroja con traje de cuerpo entero hecho de cuero y 2 brazaletes amarillos.

Natasha Romanoff miraba preocupada al arácnido, había cambiado mucho, él había sido uno de los más afectados, su tía y su marido Jay habían muerto durante un intento de llevárselos a un lugar seguro luego de que Octavius averiguara la identidad de su antiguo enemigo, a partir de ese punto toda su vida fue cuesta abajo, sus amigos, héroes o no, habían muerto a manos de algún miembro de los Seis Siniestros. Había perdido todo en un su vida normal.

"¿Qué sucede Natasha?" pregunto Peter bajando el arma. Luego de que sus seres queridos murieran había cambiado por completo, incluso había tomado las enseñas de Punisher para usar armas, aún no había matado a nadie pero todos estaban preocupados de lo que pasaría cuando se encuentre con alguno de los Seis Siniestros.

"Sable volvió" dijo Black Widow.

"iré enseguida" dijo Peter tomando su casco del suelo y levantándose de la cama mientras la pelirroja cerraba la puerta y esperaba del otro lado. Luego de juntar los artilugios de su traje, estaba a punto de ponerse su casco pero antes se quedó mirando la puerta. Desde hacía meses que veía a Natasha de forma diferente, durante esos meses difíciles en los que pensó que no podría superarlo, Natasha estuvo ahí para consolarlo, desde entonces su relación había avanzado a pesar de la situación.

" _deja de pensar así, es lo mejor, todos los que están junto a mi mueren_ " pensó Peter poniéndose el casco y dirigiéndose a la puerta " _además, ella nunca te vería de esa forma y si todo sale como quiero, no será necesario preocuparme nunca más_ "

Al salir no se dijeron nada, solo caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, sin imaginar que la famosa y letal Black Widow estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos que él desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez más.

Flash Back.

Cuando ella y el resto del equipo fueron a buscarlo a Nueva York durante el alboroto que los villanos recién liberados generaban, ella lo encontró a un lado de unos escombros de un club que se había fundado recientemente por la ex novia de Peter, Mary Jane. Estaba de rodillas sin su casco o mascara y abrazando el cuerpo de una mujer joven de cabello rojo, a su lado alrededor había otros cuerpos con sangre. Logro reconocer el cuerpo como Mary Jane Watson, los otros eran los amigos de Peter Parker y sobre la pared había un mensaje escrito con sangre.

'tú te buscaste esto'

Firmado con un 'Dr. O'

Ella se acercó, viendo que varios de los cuerpos tenían quemaduras eléctricas o rastros de arena alrededor.

"Peter" dijo ella arrodillándose frente a él. Tenía marcas de lágrimas por su rostro.

"es mi culpa" dijo Peter "Mary Jane, Betty, mi ti May, Jay, Carlie… los mato por mi… porque no pude detenerlo, no hice lo suficiente para detenerlo y mis amigos y familia pagaron el precio"

La agente de SHIELD no dijo nada, solo abrazo al arácnido para consolarlo hasta que la Antorcha Humana y La Cosa llegaron a Recogerlos.

Fin del Flash Back.

Desde ese momento todo cambio en él, ya no hacia bromas o se contenía con quien peleaba. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal el resto del equipo ya los estaba esperando, toda la resistencia.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Spiderman viendo la cabellera de Sable, quien estaba sentada de espalda en una de las sillas frente a su computadora, pero al darse vuelta la boca de Peter casi se le cae, la mayor parte de su traje estaba cortado o quemado o con algún pequeño agujero chamuscado, con señales claras de haber recibido disparos, parte de su traje tenía manchas de sangre, su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado y su brazo derecho colgaba de un pedazo de tela atada alrededor de su cuello.

"he estado mejor Pete" dijo Silver Sable levantándose y rengueando levemente del pie derecho.

"¿Qué conseguiste?" preguntó Punisher.

"los encontré" dijo la reina de Symkaria sacando una memoria USB.

"¿a quiénes?" pregunto Black Widow cruzada de brazos.

"a todos" respondió la peliblanca, en la pantalla apareció un mapa de los Estados Unidos y Canadá "encontré la prisión donde Octavius mantiene a los héroes capturados"

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Luke Cage.

"esto les encantara" dijo Sable haciendo un acercamiento a un punto específico de Canadá.

"Arma X" dijo Wolverine escupiendo el nombre.

"tiene sentido" dijo Storm "Arma X está equipada para contener a los mutante más peligrosos, debería ser capaz de contener a todos los héroes"

"¿y ahora qué?" pregunto Bruce Banner.

"los sacamos, a todos" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención de sus compañeros "y terminamos con esto"

"esa es una idea estúpida" dijo Punisher.

"¿tienes una idea mejor Castle?" dijo Johnny.

"no podemos sacarlos a todos, son demasiados, debemos entrar para sacar a los peso pesados y nos vamos"

"¿y quiénes somos nosotros para decidir quién se queda y quién no?"

"con una lista"

"es en serio Castle" dijo Jessica Jones "esas personas no son solo soldados, son nuestros amigos y familias"

"entonces no lo hagamos" dijo Black Widow confundiendo a todos "entramos, sacamos a quienes podamos, y salimos"

"esa es una idea aun peor" dijo Johnny Blaze "si logramos salir, no es posible que podamos volver a entrar otra vez, sin contar a quienes perdamos en el camino"

"odio decir esto pero cara cortada tiene razón" dijo Ben Grimm "si logramos salir, apuesto que el Dr. Chiflado mejorara la seguridad del lugar o hasta podría mover a todos a otra prisión y quien sabe cuánto tardaremos en encontrarlos o si lo haremos"

"entonces esas son nuestras opciones" dijo Scarlet Spider "podemos quedarnos aquí y discutir o podemos ir a Canadá, sacar a todos los refuerzos que podamos, esforzarnos por volver y patearle el culo metálico a ese viejo loco.

"… ¿tú qué dices Pete?" pregunto Black Widow haciendo que todos miren al arácnido en silencio, a pesar de lo que Punisher podía pensar, Peter había actuado más como un líder que cualquiera de los otros.

"… usaremos el segundo plan" respondió Spiderman haciendo que Punisher frunza el ceño "haremos un equipo de infiltración, si vamos todos es un riesgo a que nos capturen, seremos pocos en caso de que cualquier cosa pase"

"como quieran" dijo Punisher saliendo de la habitación.

"Wolverine, Storm y yo iremos" dijo el arácnido sintiendo la mirada asesina de la agente de SHIELD "¿Cómo te sientes Sable?"

"nada que una noche de sueño no arregle"

"perfecto, vienes con nosotros, descansen hoy, saldremos al alba" dijo Peter caminando hacia la salida a la vez que el resto hacia su camino "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" Peter se dio vuelta viendo a una molesta Black Widow.

"yo iré"

"no, necesito que alguien se quede aquí, si esto sale mal, tu tendrás que quedarte al mando"

"soy la mejor espía del mundo, puedo entrar y salir en donde quiera sin que nadie se entere, y si tú crees que me quedare aquí sin hacer nada, mientras mis amigos están en manos de ese psicópata estas muy equivocado"

Peter suspiro derrotado, quería refutarle pero sabía que sería inútil. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta hacia su habitación.

Al día siguiente.

"¿están listos?" pregunto Spiderman entrando al hangar del escondite donde el equipo de infiltración frente al Black Bird de los X-Men "andando" subiendo al avión, Sable, quien usaba un traje de repuesto pero aun con el ojo vendado, se asiento en el asiento del piloto, Wolverine, usando su uniforme de X-Force, a su lado como copiloto mientras los demás se sentaban en el resto de la nave, Spidey junto a Widow y Storm frente a ellos.

A pesar de la potencia de la nave, el viaje era largo, Sable y Wolverine se turnaban en el volante, la mutante del clima solo se quedaba mirando el techo, Peter tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Jamás había estado en Arma X, solo sabía que era el lugar que había creado a Wolverine y Deadpool, y si Octavius había puesto sus manos en esa tecnología, no quería ni pensar en el estado en el que estaban sus amigos.

Giro los ojos a la derecha para ver a la agente de SHIELD dormida sobre su hombro, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas sobre los otros asientos.

Quiso despertarla pero no podía. Lentamente acerco su mano para retirar un mechón del rostro de la pelirroja y dejarlo detrás de su oreja. Se veía hermosa con su rostro angelical tan tranquilo y su cuerpo bien cuidado y esculpido, y su largo cabello rojo que… no podía. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. Si mostraba afecto hacia ella estaría en peligro, Octavius haría lo que fuera para lastimarla. No cometería el mismo error otra vez.

"llegamos" dijo Wolverine haciendo reaccionar al arácnido. Con cuidado la sacudió del hombro, despertándola de golpe y esta lo sujeto de la mano con fuerza, claro que con la armadura no lo sentía.

"lo siento" dijo Natasha soltando su brazo y poniéndose de pie.

"descuida"

Todos salieron de la nave viendo el bosque completamente nevado.

"¿Cuál es el plan trepa muros?" preguntó Wolverine.

"nosotros 4 entramos, Storm, crea una tormenta de nieve alrededor, si algo sale mal, debes irte y advertir a los otros" respondió el arácnido, la mutante del clima se le quedo mirando, le estaba pidiendo que los abandone en cuanto se pusiera difícil. Dudo por un segundo pero no puedo hacer nada más que asentir.

"bien, Logan guíanos"

 **Snif Snif**

"por aquí" dijo el mutante cazador con un leve gruñido mientras guiaba a sus compañeros a Arma X. A los pocos segundos sintieron el viento frio y parte de su visión afectada por los copos de nieve que se movían a gran velocidad.

No estaban seguros cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando, y en todo ese tiempo, Natasha había estado viendo al arácnido esperando, esperando cualquier cosa, un chiste sobre el clima, un comentario sobre la forma en que Wolverine los guiaba. Pero nada, ni una palabra.

La preocupación de Widow crecía cada vez más, temía que cuando esta guerra termine, no quede nada del hombre del que se estaba enamorando.

"ahí está" dijo el mutante señalando una pequeña pared de rocas y nieve, con puertas redondas cubiertas de escarcha, pero de frente había 2 guardias de uniformes grises y con armas muy grandes.

"Logan" dijo Peter.

"estoy en eso" dijo Wolverine separándose del equipo entre los árboles, a solo unos metros. Saco sus garras para golpearlas contra uno de los arboles haciéndolo sacudirse, que cayera la nieve y espantando a los pájaros.

Esto llamo la atención de los guardias, ambos caminaron con las armas levantadas. Cuando llegaron a los arboles no había nada ni nadie.

"debió ser un estúpido ¡Ugh!" el guardia no pudo continuar cuando 3 cuchillas atravesaron su garganta.

"¡No puede ser!" grito el otro guardia tratando de apuntarle al mutante pero algo tiro de su espalda. Un puño golpeo su cara y fue apresado contra uno de los arboles quedando inconsciente.

"podía solo" dijo el mutante de garras viendo al arácnido envolver al guardia de pies a cabeza en telaraña y pegarlo entre las ramas de los pinos, para luego quitarle una tarjeta al guardia desangrado.

"lo sé"

Todos se acercaron a la entrada que se abrió con la tarjeta del guardia. La puerta se dividió en 2 y mostro un túnel que apenas era iluminado por la luz exterior.

"esperen" Spiderman saco un pequeño dispositivo de su cinturón, lo pego a su muñeca para luego dispararlo y por un momento se vio una pequeña descarga eléctrica en la pared "no tenemos mucho tiempo, las cámaras y sensores están desactivados pero no pasara mucho antes de que se den cuenta"

"bien" dijo sable sacando un pequeño proyector holográfico que mostro la estructura de las instalaciones "nosotros estamos aquí"

"no necesitamos ese estúpido mapa, aún recuerdo este lugar" gruño Wolverine.

"Octavius no es estúpido Logan, modifico las instalaciones" señalando un punto rojo "frente a nosotros está el hangar, de ahí hay un elevador que da a una sala central, de ahí en el pasillo de enfrente están las celdas donde deberían estar las armas de muchos súper humanos y científicos de todo el mundo, en el nivel inferior está el núcleo del lugar que mantiene las celdas del lugar encendidas, y debajo de están las celdas de sus amigos, pero están 3 pisos más abajo y solo se puede acceder con un elevador "

"muy bien" Spiderman procedió a quitarse las placas de los brazos, las hombreras y las demás placas del cuerpo para luego pegarlas al techo mientras su cuerpo se volvía invisible "Sable, asegúrate de que las cámaras y sensores no nos vean, nosotros buscaremos a los demás" en cuanto cruzaron el hangar llegaron al pasillo de la sala central. Eran 2 pisos de una sala circular en la que los pasillos estaban en las paredes.

Rápidamente Silver Sable se separó del grupo para meterse en una de las puertas mientras Black Widow y Wolverine se movían de entre sombras a estructuras, con Spiderman aun usando la invisibilidad de su traje para moverse.

Durante el trayecto no hubo mucha resistencia, algunos guardias a los que esquivaron o neutralizaron con facilidad, y sin las alarmas aun sonando supusieron que Sable había tenido éxito con su parte, pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran preocupados.

Era demasiado fácil para ellos entrar en una de las instalaciones más seguras del lugar que contenía a los seres más poderosos del planeta. Peter sabía que había algo más, una trampa, un truco, algunos de los 6 siniestros, quizá hasta el mismísimo Octavius, esperándolos en alguna lugar de Arma X.

Minutos más tarde finalmente los 3 bajaron por el elevador para tener frente a ellos un enorme pasillo, en el que cada lado había una celda diferente, con diferentes estilos de puertas, barrotes y otras cosas que debían mantener a un sujeto específico dentro.

"Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Spiderman volviéndose visible y corriendo hacia la primera celda en la que estaba Steve Rogers, el Capitán América y antiguo líder de los Avengers, detrás de una puerta metálica con solo una franja que mostraba el interior de la celda. Sin siquiera molestarse por las alarmas, uso toda su fuerza para hacer que la puerta se doble desde abajo.

Dentro de la celda, el Capitán estaba sujetado de brazos y piernas a la pared, nuevamente Spiderman uso su fuerza para liberarlo, mientras sus compañeros liberaban a los demás. Los movimientos y ruidos bruscos hicieron que los prisioneros empezaran a despertarse.

"¿S-Spider…man?" preguntó el Capitán América con una voz cansada, débil y sorprendida.

"un placer verlo otra vez capitán" dijo Spiderman cargando al súper soldado para dejarlo fuera de la celda y empezar a liberar al prisionero de enfrente, Thor.

"en el nombre de Odín… ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el dios del trueno en el mismo tono que el Capitán, Spiderman pensó que Octopus debió haberles está inyectando una droga para evitar que escaparan.

"les salvamos el trasero bub" dijo Wolverine cargando a el antiguo general Ross, A.K.A. Hulk Rojo, a Flash Thompson, el actual Agente Venom, que usaba unas prótesis de piernas para mantenerse en pie y a Tony Stark o Ironman, en el mismo estado débil y somnoliento.

Spiderman se preparó para ayudar a los demás, pero Widow solo apareció junto con Hawkeye, Spiderwoman y Ms. Marvel, que parecía ser la única que podía mantenerse de pie sola, ayudando a Sue Storm a caminar.

"estos son todos" dijo Black Widow con decepción y preocupación en su voz "no hay nadie más, no tiene sentido"

Miles de ideas y pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del arácnido hasta que bajo el casco sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Es una trampa!" grito Spiderman pasando el brazo del Capitán por sus hombros.

"¡Por supuesto que es una trampa estúpido insecto!" todos se dieron vuelta para ver gramos y gramos de arena filtrándose que se movía por sí misma y juntándose en una montaña que a los segundos formo a Flint Marko, Sandman, solo que en esta ocasión su tamaño aumento de forma en que tenía que curvarse al llegar al techo y aun había arena que no se unía a su cuerpo "¿Realmente creíste que sería tan fácil sacar a tus estúpidos amigos?"

"¡Saquen a todos de aquí!" grito Spiderman mientras los otros héroes intentaban escapar mientras él rodeaba suelo, techo y paredes con su telaraña antes de saltar a la acción contra Sandman.

"te recordaba más listo que esto Parker" dijo Sandman usando el apellido de su enemigo para molestarlo mientras formaba huecos en su cuerpo para que la telaraña que le disparaba lo atravesara.

Aprovechando el limitado espacio golpeo a Spiderman con uno de sus enormes brazos dejándolo en el suelo.

"¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte!" Sandman intento extender uno de sus brazos pero en cuento llego al borde de la telaraña que Peter había puesto, su brazo empezó a desarmarse dejando la arena inerte en el suelo hasta que pudo volverla a unir a su cuerpo "¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!"

"telaraña de ondas magneto sísmicas" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie para volver a luchar contra su antiguo enemigo.

"¡Esto no me contendrá para siempre!"

"¡No tiene que!"

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Spiderwoman esperando a que el elevador volviera a bajar.

"dándonos algo de tiempo" respondió Black Widow.

"¿Y solo vamos a dejarlo pelear contra la caja de arena?"

Ni Wolverine o Black Widow les gustaba la respuesta, pero ninguno de los Avengers prisioneros estaba en condiciones de pelear, y no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer contra el villano de arena, Spiderman era el único con la experiencia y equipo como para enfrentarlo.

"¿Así es como quieres que todo termine araña?" dijo Sandman intentando golpear al arácnido con su mano transformada en un martillo "después de 1 año peleando ¿Sin chistes? ¿Sin insultos? ¡¿No lo entiendes?!" aprisionándolo contra el suelo "¡Ya ganamos! ¡Ustedes perdieron! ¡Tal cual lo hicieron tu familia y tus amigos! ¡Estás solo!" a punto de golpearlo con su puño gigante pero algún objeto de metal corto su brazo, revoto en la pared del fondo para luego cortar su otro brazo y liberar a Spiderman.

Ambos súper humanos voltearon la cabeza para ver a Sable sosteniendo el escudo de vibranium del Capitán América, y en ambos brazos, enormes guantes metálicos que ambos reconocieron como los guantes de Shocker.

"él no está solo imbécil" dijo Sable volviendo a arrojar el escudo mientras los héroes restantes escapaban del subnivel. Sable corrió contra Sandman y usando los guantes del Shocker logro golpearlo lo suficiente para que le costara aún más el volver a reunirse.

"¿Un subvenir?" pregunto Spiderman tomando el escudo que Sable le daba.

"y deberías ver lo que deje en la nave" respondió la peli plateada viendo a Sandman acercarse a ellos "¡Sostén bien el escudo!"

Spiderman sujeto el escudo con ambos brazos mientras sable daba un fuerte golpe con ambos guantes contra el escudo. El impacto genero una onda sísmica amplifica por la habilidad del vibranium que hizo que Sandman se deshiciera en el momento.

"estará completo en segundos, tenemos que irnos ahora, estuve jugando un poco con el núcleo del lugar"

Ambos miembros de la resistencia no tardaron en abandonar las celdas para ayudar a sus compañeros a pasar a los otros guardias hasta la salida. Cuando estuvieron en el túnel de la entrada, Sable y Spiderman vieron a Wolverine y Black Widow esperándolos mientras los demás héroes entraban en el Black Bird.

"no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Spiderman saltando para recuperar las piezas de su traje "Marko ya debe estar completo"

"entonces vamos" dijo Wolverine entrando con los demás.

Dentro de la nave ayudaron a los Avengers capturados a sentarse en los asientos, Peter vio a que se refería.

De entre los objetos que había robado estaban algunas bombas calabaza y planeadores de Norman Osborn, antiguos brazos del Dr. Octopus, armas y piezas de armadura de Shield y muchas otras cosas que le servirían.

"esto es tuyo Cap" dijo Spiderman devolviéndole el escudo al súper soldado.

Pudo sentir la nave elevándose y empezando a despegar. Durante unos segundo pudo calmarse y relajar su mente, pero su sentido arácnido se activó, al mismo tiempo que algo sacudió la nave.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Natasha.

"¡Algo nos sujetó!" grito Storm forzando los motores pero parecían no moverse.

Spiderman rápidamente abrió la puerta del hangar para ver a Sandman en el suelo con el brazo extendido sujetan el avión.

"¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte!" grito el villano de arena.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de soltarnos, el lugar está a punto de explotar, si nos quedamos moriremos todos!" grito Sable.

"¡¿Alguna buena idea?!" grito Wolverine.

"… si uno de esos planeadores y bombas calabaza funciona, puedo usarlo para distraer a Marko mientras escapan" dijo Spiderman.

"¿y quedarte atrapado en la explosión? Olvídalo" dijo Black Widow ayudando a sus compañeros a mantenerse en el lugar.

"¡¿Alguno tiene una mejor idea?!" grito Spiderman dándose vuelta para encarar a la ex agente de Shield, escucho a Sable murmurar algo pero no puedo entenderle "¿Qué?"

"no renuncies a tu vida" dijo Sable sujetando a Spiderman del casco, para quitárselo y presionar sus labios contra los suyos dejándolo en shock por su acto.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se separó para empujarlo hacia dentro de la nave, y dándole una última mirada al arácnido, antes de saltar fuera del Black Bird para golpear a Sandman en la cara con una gran onda sísmica, deshaciendo su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para que soltara la nave.

"¡Sable no!" grito Spiderman pero la nave de los X-men ya había acelerado, alejándose lo más rápido que podía del lugar.

"¿Realmente eres tan estúpida para creer que podrías contra todos?" dijo Sandman con su cabeza volviendo a armarse, sujetando a Sable de la cintura y con los otros guardias llegando.

"creo que eres lo suficientemente estúpido para olvidar quien soy" dijo la peliblanca levantando los brazos mostrando las armas de Shocker que tenían las luces titilando en rojo y con breves descargas de electricidad.

"¡No!" grito Sandman a punto de lanzar a Sable pero todo se detuvo cuando las armas dieron una enorme explosión sísmica para luego explotar en un gran rango lo suficiente para acabar con cualquiera que estuviera cerca y los héroes dentro de la nave escucharan la explosión.

Natasha dejo a Clint con cuidado en uno de los asientos de la nave sin despegar la mirada del arácnido, había visto como Sable lo había besado, parte de ella había querido gritar pero cuando la vio saltar para que pudieran escapar, solo quería abrazarlo sabiendo lo que pasaba en este momento.

Más tarde.

"¡Mamá!" gritaron Franklin y Valeria, los hijos de Reed Richards y Sue Storm, al ver a su madre junto con el resto de los héroes, quienes ya podían mantenerse de pie.

"¡Mis niños!" grito Sue en sollozo arrodillándose para abrazar a sus hijos.

"¡Sue!" grito la Antorcha Humana sumándose al abrazo junto con Ben Grimm.

"¿es todo?" pregunto Punisher contando a los héroes con la mirada.

"Cállate Castle" dijo Luke Cage saludando al Capitán América, al igual que muchos, estaba feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos otra vez.

"¿Dónde está Sable?" pregunto Jessica al no ver a la peliplateada.

"Murió" dijo Spiderman caminando entre sus amigos, quienes la mitad se sorprendieron por este hecho "si alguien me necesita, estaré en mi habitación"

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Tony Stark algo preocupado por el arácnido al no escucharlo decir ninguna especie de chiste desde que lo rescataron de Arma X.

"La vida" respondió Black Widow caminando por el mismo camino que Peter ignorando las miradas de todos.

"¿hace cuánto que ellos…?" preguntó Spiderwoman.

"Desde que empezamos a pelear" respondió Jessica con media sonrisa.

"¿Empezar que?" pregunto Hawkeye confundido hasta que todos en la sala, incluso los niños, incluso Punisher y el Hulk rojo que no podía importarles menos, lo miraban con el ceño en una línea recta "… esperen…"

"adelante Clint, podemos esperar" dijo Ms. Marvel cruzándose de brazos.

"… ¿Nat… y Peter?"

"felicidades, llegaste a la adolescencia" Johnny Blaze.

"es una linda charla pero tenemos que ganar una guerra" dijo Punisher.

"tiene razón, necesitamos hacer algo" dijo el Capitán América.

"por aquí" dijo Wolverine caminando por otro pasillo "tenemos algunos juguetes que les gustaran"

Spiderman entro a su habitación azotando la puerta casi sacándola de su lugar para luego quitarse el casco y arrojarlo con furia.

Había dejado que pase de nuevo, alguien más había muerto por su culpa, alguien que antes de que Octavius tomara el poder quiso confesarle sus sentimientos pero tenía tanto miedo que la engaño haciéndole pensar que estaba con otra mujer en ese momento.

Abrió uno de los estuches se su cinturón para sacar la memoria USB que le dio Sable.

"¿Puedo saber qué es?" Peter se dio la vuelta para ver a Natasha apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"es una solución" respondió Peter quitándose el casco y dejándolo en el suelo "una permanente"

"¿A qué?"

"a todo" Natasha se metió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que no los escucharan "esto, contiene una versión del virus Technivoro"

El nombre no era desconocido para Black Widow "¿y quieres usarlo contra Octopus? Aunque Technivoro devora toda tecnología a su paso, no dudo que Octopus haya ideado una forma de detenerlo"

"esto es una versión antigua de Technivoro, el Technivoro que conocen devora tecnología por exterior e interior, si metiera a este dentro de una computadora y lo soltara, devoraría la computadora por dentro, no literalmente, y al contrario del otro, este puede ser programado para devorar una cosa en específico, y no parar hasta lograrlo"

"en este caso, Octavius"

"Ahora no importa lo que sea, Octopus es un programa con conciencia, está conectado a todos los sistemas principales que distribuyo por el mundo, si puedo acceder a Octavius o a uno de esos sistemas, Technivoro lo hará pedazos, y para cuando se dé cuenta, será demasiado tarde, habrá consumido demasiada información como para poder detenerlo"

Natasha escucho algo en la voz de Peter que nunca pensó en escuchar, esperanza, y eso hizo que le diera esperanza a ella, de que el viejo Peter aun estuviera ahí, de que podía recuperarlo, pero también escucho otra cosa, odio y una sed de sangre que sabía lo que significaba.

"en otras palabras, planeas matarlo encerrándolo en una jaula con una bestia"

"pensé que estarías de acuerdo con eso"

"¿y tú lo estás?" provoco la pelirroja "he matado desde niña pero tu… ¿podrás vivir con eso?"

"es mi idea, Natasha, y vivir con eso no será un problema cuando termine"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" pregunto ella preocupada y molesta.

"de nada Natasha"

"entonces digámosle a los demás"

"no… iré solo"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡Es mi pelea Natasha!"

"¡También es nuestra, de cada una de esas personas que están allí, porque también perdieron algo!"

"exacto, ya se perdieron demasiados, Spidergirl, Black Cat, Daredevil, Moonknight, Ironfist, She-Hulk, incluso Fury, y ahora, Sable ¿Quién sabe cuántos más? Aún no sabemos que paso con el resto de los héroes que no estaban en Arma X, que paso X-Men, no podemos comunicarnos con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, todo el mundo es así, porque salve la vida de Octopus en más de una ocasión y porque no pude matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"entonces es eso, tu no quieres hacerlo porque debes, quieres matarlo porque quieres ¿o no?"

"¡Por supuesto que quiero matarlo!" grito Peter sujetando a Natasha por los hombros contra la pared "¡Y no solo quiero matarlo, quiero que sufra! ¡Por todo lo que ha hecho!"

"¡¿Y luego qué?! ¡¿Ponerle fin a tu vida?!" grito Natasha sintiendo como si las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos "¡¿Dejar que te mate?! ¡¿Usarte como bomba?!"

"¡¿Y si no qué?! ¡¿Qué me queda cuando todo esto termine?! ¡¿Esto?!" Peter señalo el casco de Spiderman "¡¿Spiderman?! ¡¿Ser él por el resto de mi vida?! ¡No quiero vivir en ese mundo!"

"¡Tienes que pelear!"

"¡¿Pelear por qué?! ¡¿Qué me queda?!"

"¡Por nosotros, por tus amigos!" Natasha movió sus manos para sujetar a Peter por detrás de la cabeza para luego aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos. Como agente de Shield y de la Sala Roja, había besado a muchos hombres y mujeres, pero ninguno la había hecho sentirse de esta forma. Podía sentir los labios de Peter intentando separarse pero finalmente se rindió y respondió con la misma cantidad de cariño que ella.

Las manos de Peter soltaron sus hombros para pasarlos por su cintura mientras Natasha pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza aumenta el agarre. Se separaron solo por un momento para recuperar el aliento, antes de volver a besarse con pasión, aumentada cuando la lengua de Natasha entro en contacto con la de Peter.

Las manos del arácnido pasaron a acariciar la espalda de la ex agente de Shield para luego pasarlas lentamente hasta sus piernas, haciendo que ella de un pequeño salto para luego envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, mientras él acariciaba su trasero.

Con pequeños pasos fueron retrocediendo sin siquiera molestarse en separarse hasta que finalmente se dejaron caer sobre la cama de Peter, quedando ella sobre él.

"por mi" dijo Natasha separándose de los labios de Peter por solo unos milímetros y mirándolo a los ojos "vive por mi"

"Natasha… sabes que no puedo"

Sabia a que se refiera, el miedo de que Octavius la atrapara, torturara y matara solo por estar con él seguía ahí.

"me dijiste que quieras una razón para vivir, para seguir peleando" susurro Natasha con su acento ruso, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de Peter "pues te la estoy dando" empezando a dar pequeños besos por el rostro y cuello de Peter haciéndolo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del placer y que su piel se erice, mientras empezaba a abrir la tela de su traje para acariciar su piel con su mano lentamente "acéptala… por favor"

Escuchar a Natasha, rogándole de esa forma, era algo que nunca nadie había escuchado. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de Peter, debatiéndose entre aceptarla y luchar, arriesgándose a todo, o dejarla ahora, escapar con una nave y arriesgarse a sí mismo por el mundo.

En respuesta recapturo los labios de Natasha para imitarla y empezar a abrir su ajustado uniforme mientras la acariciaba para luego dejar sus labios para besar su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

Fuera de la habitación.

Wolverine y Luke Cage habían guiado a algunos de los Avengers rescatados hasta su armería, dentro había diferentes tipos de armas de todo el mundo y organizaciones.

"estas son solo algunas de las cosas que pudimos rescatar a tiempo y que Fury tenía guardadas en casos de situaciones así" dijo Wolverine.

"creo que esto es tuyo Stark" dijo Luke Cage Cargando un maletín que al abrirlo mostro una de las armaduras más antiguas de Ironman.

"ooooooh, dulce y sin sistemas hackeables, armadura Mark 2" dijo Tony tomando el maletín entre manos "prometo no deshacerme de ti nunca más" abrazando el maletín con su primera armadura oficial de Ironman.

"también tenemos una sorpresa para ti rubio" dijo Wolverine yendo hasta el final de la armería, donde abrió una puerta secreta haciendo que todos los Avengers abran sus bocas en sorpresa.

En ese lugar estaba el Martillo de Thor, Mjolnir, con el suelo agrietado a su alrededor y con algo de polvo en él.

"¡A mí, Mjolnir!" grito Thor extendiendo su brazo y al instante el martillo se levantó para que Thor lo sujetara y pequeños rayos salieran de él, sin que destruyeran nada de la armería.

"¿Cómo es que lo trajeron hasta aquí?" pregunto Hawkeye tomando algunos de los tantos arcos y observando las diversas flechas.

"después de que formamos nuestro pequeños grupo, Parker uso tecnología de Reed Richards para abrir un pequeño portal debajo del martillo y traerlo hasta aquí" respondió Wolverine, intentando recordar lo que le habían explicado cuando hizo la misma pregunta.

"¿el pequeño Parker hizo todo esto?" pregunto asombrado Flash al ver lo que había formado la persona a la que había molestado durante años.

"no lo admitirá, y no lo digan cerca de Castle, pero es lo más cercano que tenemos a un líder desde que los capturaron" respondió Luke Cage.

"incluso tiene un regalo para ti" Wolverine tomo un tanque cilíndrico con líneas amarillas de peligro a su alrededor. Todos miraron el cilindro hasta que se sacudió violentamente.

"¿Qué hay ahí dentro?" pregunto Tony poniéndose la armadura, extrañaba el tener puesta su armadura en segundos cuando con esta tenía que ajustar paso por paso.

"unos de los pequeños parásitos alienígenas que Venom dejo por la Tierra, creo que Parker dijo que era Hybrid o algo así" respondió el mutante de las garras "lo recuperamos de una de las bases de Octopus cuando intentamos encontrarlos hace 6 meses"

Flash había leído sobre Hybrid en su tiempo como Agente Venom antes del reinado de Octopus, no era uno sino 4 simbiontes que fueron clones del simbionte de Venom hechos por el gobierno, pero estos 4 se unieron y formaron un solo simbionte con 4 mentes. Si podía controlar a Hybrid como Venom no lo sabía, pero si no tuviera esa posibilidad, Peter no lo hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo.

"¿Y dónde está Spiderman?" volvió a preguntar Flash tomando el contenedor, aun extrañado por saber que su héroe era su amigo.

"en su cuarto, no se ofendan pero esperábamos recuperar más gente" dijo Wolverine apoyándose contra la pared "haber caído en otra trampa y la muerte de Sable lo dejo… sensible"

"¿hay algo que podamos hacer por nuestro amigo arácnido?" pregunto Thor que estaba más que agradecido con Spiderman por haberlo salvado y recuperar su martillo.

"nada, ha cambiado, mucho" respondió el mutante "solo manténgase lejos de su cuarto" empezó a caminar fuera de la armería hasta que se detuvo de golpe y olfateo el aire. Por un momento su expresión facial fue de confusión hasta que cambio por una pequeña sonrisa pícara "muy, muy lejos, al menos esta noche"

Ninguno de los demás héroes entendió de qué hablaba el mutante, lo pensaron, hasta que Tony Stark abrió los ojos de golpe, empezó a reírse y decir cosas de una araña bastarda y afortunada.

Al día siguiente.

Cuando Peter despertó, se sintió más relajado de lo que se había sentido el pasado año, miro hacia abajo para ver a Natasha descansando en su pecho, con sus cabellos desordenados, su mano apoyada en su pecho y respirando lentamente.

Decidió dejarla descansar, tiempo que aprovecho para pensar en lo que había dicho, y ella tenía razón. Tenía que pelear, iba a pelear, por ella, por sus amigos, y no solo por ellos, por los que había muerto, tenía que hacerlo en su nombra.

"¿Vas a hacerlo?"

Peter volvió a mirar a Natasha que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no lo miraban directamente.

"¿Vas a vivir?"

"voy a pelear" respondió Peter besando su cabeza levemente "por ti"

Natasha solo se acurruco más contra el cálido cuerpo de Peter. Queriendo aprovechar cada momento que tenía para estar así.

Más tarde.

Ambos héroes, luego de vestirse, salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala central, donde los miembros de la resistencia y Avengers estaban esperándolo.

Los héroes rescatados usaban uniformes de repuesto que encontraron, Peter vio a una persona con traje rojo oscuro, grandes ojos blanco y lo que parecían ser alas saliendo de su espalda. Sabía que era Flash con el simbionte Hybrid, si podía usarlo como Venom o no, no lo sabía, pero solo podía esperar que el simbionte cooperara hasta que todo termine.

"bien, estamos todos, rescataron a los que pudieron, viva ¿Ahora qué?" dijo Punisher con su tono de voz habitual.

Todos en la sala, se voltearon para ver a Peter. Este miro a Natasha que le devolvió la mirada y supo en que pensaba.

"ahora terminamos con esto" dijo Spiderman sacando la misma memoria USB de su cinturón "de una vez por todas"

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, no quiero arruinar pero la siguiente pareja será:_**

 ** _¡Spoiler!_**

 ** _Jean Grey/Phoenix_**

 ** _¿Cómo? Lean para saberlo_**

 ** _Hasta pronto._**


	2. C2: Jean Grey-Phoenix

_**Hola a todos otra vez, lamento si tardo mucho en actualizar, en el lugar donde vivo apareció una tormenta de nieve que cubrió todo el lugar, no hay calles solo nieve o hielo, no hay luz o internet, la única forma de conseguir es que un bar o restaurante o lugar con comida, tenga luz de emergencia y a su vez, internet, pero en fin, aquí está el nuevo Universo para ustedes.**_

"Habla"

" _Piensa_ "

Lugar y tiempo

 **Efecto especial**

 _Sentido arácnido_

 _ **Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics.**_

Jean Grey/Phoenix

Nueva York, hogar de muchos héroes y a su vez de equipos de héroes. Uno en particular, los X-Men, héroes mutantes que defienden tanto a mutantes como a humanos de ataques de ambas razas, a veces, incluso de mutantes a mutantes.

Los X-Men son también conocidos por tener más de un equipo con una X a la vez, tal vez debido a la cantidad de mutantes que se les unen o por las habilidades específicas que algunos de estos poseen.

En esta ocasión, los X-Men peleaban contra uno de sus más antiguos villanos, Magneto o Erik Lensher para algunos, aliado de los X-Men en ocasiones y antiguo amigo de Charles Xavier, pero hoy no era el caso.

Entre los X-Men presentes estaban su líder, Scott Summers A.K.A. Cyclops, Logan A.K.A. Wolverine, Remy Lebeau A.K.A. Gambito, Ororo Monroue A.K.A. Storm, Bobby Drake A.K.A. Iceman, Piotr Rasputin A.K.A. Coloso, Rouge, Hank McCoy A.K.A. Beast, Jubilation Lee A.K.A. Jubilee y el miembro más poderoso de todos hasta el momento, Jean Grey o también conocida como Phoenix, dependiendo de su estado.

Todos dentro de una fábrica abandonada en alguna parte de Nueva York hasta al que los X-Men habían seguido al maestro del magnetismo.

"Se acabó Magneto" dijo Cyclops con sus X-Men respaldándolo "no sé qué planes esta vez pero solo sé que te detendremos" preparándose para disparar.

"no tienes idea muchacho ¡A mi hermandad!" dijo Magneto haciendo que en el momento aparezcan parte de los miembros de la Hermandad de Mutantes, Sapo, Blob, Domino, Pyro, Mystique, Avalancha, Archlight y Juggernaut.

"¡Nada detiene al Juggernaut!" grito el mutante del casco gigante corriendo contra los X-men.

"¿Y Sabertooth?" pregunto Magneto a Mystique mientras la hermandad peleaba contra los X-Men

"está en camino, tuvo un… ligero contra tiempo" respondió Mystique para que luego Magneto la haga ir a pelear contra los otros mutantes.

"¡Algo no está bien bub!" grito Wolverine esquivando la envestida de Juggernaut "¡Magneto no suele actuar así!"

"¡Lo se Logan!" respondió Cyclops sin dejar de disparar sus rayos ópticos.

 **¡Crash!**

Todos los mutantes dejaron de lado sus peleas para ver a un hombre corpulento atravesar una de las ventanas, Wolverine pudo reconocerlo como su más antiguo adversario, Víctor Creed A.K.A. Sabertooth, pero a contrario de lo que pensaron, el mutante salvaje cayo de cara contra el suelo, se veía su traje con cortes, y aun con su factor curativo podían verse los golpes y moretones curándose.

"¡Creed!" todos escucharon un fuerte grito que entre por la ventana y aterrizo en cuclillas. Era el héroe arácnido de Nueva York Peter Parker, pero más bien conocido como Spiderman, que al igual que Sabertooth tenía cortes en su traje y le faltaba el ojo izquierdo de la máscara.

Este se puso de pie para disparar sus redes contra el mutante para luego hacerlo girar y estrellarlo contra la pared. Spiderman intento saltar contra él pero este logro sujetarlo del pie para luego arrojarlo contra unas cajas.

"aquí… tiene" dijo Sabertooth tomando un pequeño cilindro de entre sus ropas para dárselo a Magneto.

"¡Por fin!" grito Magneto yéndose rápidamente a otra habitación de las instalaciones.

"¡Se escapa!" grito Rogue intentando sujetar a Blob.

"voy por él" dijo Jean elevándose con el fuego de la fuerza fénix a su alrededor de su traje verde.

"¡Jean espera!" gritaron Cyclops y Wolverine a la vez.

"¿Qué haces aquí Spidey?" dijo Iceman tomándose un momento para ayudar a su amigo arácnido a ponerse de pie.

"vengo por esa bola de pelos" respondió Spiderman enojado sujetándose el hombro "mato a mi amigo Curt Connors para robarle ese cilindro sea lo que sea"

"yo creí que esa lagartija daría más pelea" dijo Sabertooth corriendo contra Wolverine.

"¡Hijo de perra!" grito Spiderman impulsándose para unirse a la pelea.

Jean volaba por la habitación a oscuras en busca de Magneto pero esto no aparecía, y con su casco puesto no podía hacer anda con su mente. Con lentitud descendió en el suelo y apagando el fuego del fénix.

En cuanto toco el suelo, las luces se encendieron para iluminar toda la habitación. Un enorme cilindro de vidrio encerró a Jean y lo que parecían 2 bobinas de tesla salieron del suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Jean tocando el vidrio con ambas manos.

"mi sorpresa, querida" la voz de Magneto llamo la atención de Jean para verlo a unos metros de distancia frente a un panel de control y a su lado una plataforma con una esfera de vidrio con 2 bobinas iguales a su lado "hecha especialmente para ti" apretando varios de los botones hasta que camino hasta la plataforma a la vez que las bobinas se activaban con electricidad corriendo por ellas.

"¿en serio crees que esto podrá contenerme? ¿O al Fénix?" Jean intento usar su telekinesis para intentar romper el vidrio pero este no tenía ni un rasguño, intento usar al Fénix para derretirlo pero mientras más lo intentaba más débil se sentía "¿Qué… que esto?" apoyándose en sus rodillas. Levanto la vista hacia Magneto para ver el contenedor de vidrio a su lado con una pequeña llama que crecía y se movía salvajemente.

"esto es el futuro, con ayuda de la tecnología de Shield esa cámara te contendrá y a tus poderes, y con ayuda probablemente difunto Curt Connors, o como debes conocerlo, el Lagarto, con esta máquina podre separarte de la Fuerza Fénix, y cuando este contenedor este lleno, me uniré a él ¡y podre crear un mundo de mutantes!"

"¡Estás loco!" grito Jean con la fuerza que tenía "¡¿crees que vas a poder controlar el poder del Fénix para tus delirios?!"

"eso lo veremos cuando me vuelva el dios para el nuevo mundo para nuestros hermanos y hermanas"

La estructura entera se sacudió por un momento, antes de que se formara un agujero en la pared, hecho por la cabeza de Juggernaut y, Wolverine y Spiderman que estaban sujetados a la cabeza del mutante para luego rodar por el suelo.

"la última… vez… que usamos… el plan de… Bobby" dijo Spiderman intentando ponerse de pie.

"bienvenido… a mi mundo" dijo Wolverine sujetándose el hombro dislocado para reacomodárselo.

"¡Logan!" grito la pelirroja.

"¡Jean!" gruño Wolverine volviendo a sacar sus garras.

"¡Deben detenerlo!"

"¡Estamos en eso!" grito Spiderman balanceándose hacia la maquina mientras Wolverine intentaba destruir el contenedor.

"¡No me detendrán ahora!" grito Magneto usando sus poderes para sostener a Logan en el aire y estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces antes de empezar a usarlo como una marioneta para retener a Spiderman el tiempo suficiente.

"wo, wo, wo" Spiderman se movía lo más rápido que podía para evitar las garras del mutante pero nos sabia cuanto tiempo iba a poder seguir así por su pelea contra Sabertooth "por favor Magneto ¿el síndrome de Pinocho? Apuesto que te sabes la canción 'Sin hilos ya, se caminar, y hasta correr, y hasta bailar'"

"¡Spiderman… el panel de control!" grito Jean intentando mantenerse despierta.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Spiderman salto hacia la pared para pegarse con ambos pies "Logan, en serio que lamento esto"

"¡Solo hazlo!" grito el mutante a la vez que Spiderman sujetaba sus brazos y piernas de telaraña de diferentes ángulos impidiéndole el movimiento y que pudiera cortarla con sus garras.

"¡No!" grito Magneto en desesperación para usar todo el metal a su alrededor e enviarlo hacia Spiderman, incluyendo las vigas que sostenían las paredes y el techo. El arácnido aprovecho para saltar de metal a metal hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de los controles.

"¡Esto es por Connors!" grito Spiderman golpeando los controles de forma que atravesó el teclado

"¡No! ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!" grito Magneto viendo las bobinas soltando chispas, el contenedor del Fénix empezaba a quebrarse, el Fénix dentro se movía aún más salvajemente y Jean empezó a ponerse de pie a la vez que sus ojos brillaban. La estructura de lugar empezó a temblar y a caerse, Magneto intento irse pero en su descuido una viga de madera le cayó encima de él.

" _maldito sentido de la responsabilidad_ " pensó Spiderman impulsándose para levantar la viga con esfuerzo. Su sentido arácnido se estaba volviendo loco, y cuando vio que el contenedor parecía estar por explotar sujeto a Magneto para arrojarlo lejos y cubrirlo con un capullo de telaraña pero era tarde para Spiderman para poder alejarse del contenedor.

Con un fuerte grito de Jean, se generó una explosión desde ella y el contener del Fénix que derrumbo toda la habitación sobre ellos mismos.

"¡Jean!" gritaron varios de los X-Men al escuchar y ver el derrumbe, no tardaron en correr para buscar a sus amigos sepultados.

"¡Hermandad, retirada!" grito Mystique.

"¿Qué hay de Magneto?" pregunto Sapo.

"¡Él puede cuidarse solo!"

"¡Jean! ¡Jean!" gritaba Cyclops desesperado arrojando los escombros sin cuidado. Todos los X-Men hacían los mismo, hasta que una enorme luz de fuego destruyó parte de los escombros, de los cuales salió Jean.

"Jean ¿Estas bien? ¿Jean?" decía desesperado el líder de los X-Men.

"estoy bien Scott" respondió le pelirroja balanceándose un poco antes de ponerse firme.

"yo también estoy bien" dijo Wolverine saliendo de entre los escombros con su traje hecho pedazos y su factor curativo trabajando "¿Dónde está el cabeza de tela?" cuando ninguno respondió temía lo peor pero un tercer movimiento de los escombros llamo la atención de todos para ver a Magneto algo golpeado con piezas metálicas flotando a su alrededor.

"tu noble y estúpido amigo salvo mi vida, pero supongo que a un costo"

Ninguno de los mutantes dijo algo, ni siquiera prestaron atención al terrorista mutante yéndose del lugar.

"¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡Ayúdenme a buscarlo!" grito Wolverine moviendo los escombros del edificio, el resto de los X-Men no tardaron en ayudarlo.

"Jean ¿estás bien?" pregunto Storm flotando a un lado de la pelirroja que se sujetaba la cabeza levemente.

"el Fénix… algo no está bien, se siente diferente, se siente… más débil" susurro Jean no queriendo que Scott lo escuchara, a veces podía ser demasiado sobreprotector.

Debajo de los escombros, Spiderman podía sentir toda la presión de los restos de metal, madera, concreto y ladrillos contra su cuerpo pero no le dolía, al contrario, era casi como si ni siquiera estuviera enterrada, todo lo que podía sentir era calor, un calor inmenso proveniente de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Podía sentir ese calor concentrándose en su pecho, era casi como si quisiera salir disparado. Con cada segundo el calor aumentaba y pasaba a sentir como si se quemara su cuerpo. Y en su cabeza solo podía ver fuego y destrucción.

En esos mismo segundo el calor se dispersó a su alrededor, la sensación de los escombros a su alrededor desapareció junto con el calor. Sentía su cuerpo elevándose y para cuando pudo abrir los ojos, un gran brillo lo cegó levemente por unos segundos hasta que vio a los X-Men sobre los restos de la fábrica, con la boca abierta y con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

Frente a los mutantes estaba lo que supusieron era Spiderman, eso era debido al cambio de su traje, el rojo en su traje se había oscurecido, el azul se volvió negro, la araña en su pecho era amarilla y con las piernas más alargadas, las redes habían desaparecido y el rojo en su máscara solo cubría su boca, el resto era negro con los ojos blancos aún más grandes. Sin mencionar que era se notaba que sus músculos habían crecido más.

"¿Spiderman? ¿Eres tú?" pregunto Jean más preocupada que los demás por lo que podía predecir.

Spiderman podía sentir su cabeza ardiendo, intentaba responder pero podía escuchar una voz gritando y llorando dentro su cabeza, quería contestar pero era casi como si esa voz hablara por él.

"yo… Spider… Phoenix" eso fue todo lo que dijo con su voz ligeramente cambiada antes de desmayarse.

Podía escuchar sonidos aleatorios, era como estática, todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad y sentir su cuerpo entumecido. Con fuerza intento abrir sus ojos, la luz lo cegaba rápidamente pero sus ojos se adaptaban, lo primero que noto fue que aún tenía la máscara puesta. La estática en sus oídos pasaba a volverse sonidos coherentes.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de 'Yo soy el fuego encarnado'?" dijo una voz masculina robótica, le costó al principio pero el tono burlón y serio a la vez le ayudo, era Tony Stark, Ironman.

"el Fénix no es juego Stark" dijo otra voz, pero cuando hablaba parecía que estaba gruñendo, ese era Logan o Wolverine para la mayoría.

"usted es la experta en la Fuerza Fénix señorita Grey ¿Puede aclararnos que es lo que paso?" esta era una voz seria y respetable pero sin la superioridad que venía con la autoridad, este era Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, líder de los Avengers.

"n-no sé cómo explicarlo, Magneto intento quitármelo pero Logan y Spiderman lo detuvieron, Magneto derrumbo el edificio pero después de que salimos el Fénix se sentía… diferente, como si algo le faltara o estuviera más débil, después Spiderman apareció en una torre de fuego con ese traje y podía sentir el Fénix en él" esta voz era femenina, tal vez no la conociera lo suficiente pero gracias al Capitán América al decir su nombre supo que era Jean Grey o Marvelgirl dependiendo de a quien le preguntes o más reciente después de mucho, Fénix.

Pero había algo diferente, su voz, era un sonido placentero para él, quería seguir escuchándola hablar, y eso era muy extraño aun para él. No iba a negar que la mujer fuera hermosa, pero nunca había sentido esta clase de atracción desesperada hacia ella, y no era como la clásica atracción hacia una mujer, se sentía completamente diferente a atracción.

" _espera ¿Acaba de decir que sintió el Fénix en dónde?_ " fue el pensamiento de Peter.

"pero si esa es la situación ¿Por qué él? Logan también estaba en el lugar, también Magneto o simplemente pudo volver hacia usted" dijo el Capitán América.

"tal vez sea su olor… alejaría al mismo Thanos si estuviera en la habitación" dijo Spiderman con un tono débil y cansado llamando la atención de los otros héroes.

"miren quien finalmente despertó" dijo Wolverine ignorando el comentario sobre su olor.

"¿Cómo te sientes soldado?" pregunto Steve.

"como si hubiera dormido en el Sol" Peter intento levantarse pero fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de las muñecas y tobillos a una mesa metálica en vertical "eh… ¿Qué está pasando?" mirando el resto de la habitación para notar que estaba en la sala medica de la Torre Avengers. Mientras miraba la habitación vio su reflejo en una de las piezas de metal, decir que estaba sorprendido por lo que podía ver de su nuevo traje era poco.

"creo que yo puedo ser de ayuda caballeros" dijo el Dr. Henry McCoy o Beast, entrando a la habitación.

"Dr. McCoy" saludo el líder de los Avengers.

"Capitán" saludo el mutante.

"ilumínanos peludo" dijo el mutante de las garras.

"como sabrán, la Fuerza Fénix se unió a Jean la primera vez para proteger el cristal Shi'ar, pero al estar unido a Jean por su poder experimento emociones por primera vez volviéndola una fuerza corruptora al querer el deseo, es por eso que siempre vuelve por ella, aun no me explico cómo es que la maquina pudo separarlo de Jean, pero mi teoría es que cuando se liberó del contenedor, no solo se unió a ti por ser el ser vivo más cercano, sino porque tienes algo que el Fénix quiere, algo que no puede experimentar con Jean, y tu previa experiencia con el parasito simbionte debió ser lo que evito que el Fénix te poseyera en el momento en que se unieron"

"¿Pero qué es lo que busca? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle a una de las fuerzas más destructoras del universo?" se preguntó Peter obviamente asustado considerando lo que paso la última vez que se unió a un alienígena que lo volvió más poderoso "¿No pueden usar el aparato de Magneto para separarnos?"

"tenemos a los mejores científicos confiables para poder reconstruir la máquina, pero necesitamos que te calmes Spiderman" dijo el Capitán.

"¡No te atrevas de decirme que me calme!" grito Peter con su voz sonando más oscura y con un eco resonando en la habitación. Movió los brazos y piernas para destruir sus ataduras como si fueran de papel "¡¿Y ahora qué sigue?! ¡¿Encerrarme?! ¡¿Realmente creen que podrían hacer eso ahora?!"

"¡Es suficiente!" grito Wolverine sacando sus garras pero Peter extendió su brazo enviando una onda expansiva con fuego que envió al mutante hasta la pared.

"¡Spider Phoenix!" el grito fue suficiente para que Peter viera a Jean con el fuego del fénix moviéndose salvajemente. No fue necesario su sentido arácnido para saber que estaba en peligro, pero ahora con esa posición firme y furiosa, con el fuego moviéndose por su cuerpo como parte de ella, solo servía para que Peter pensara que se veía mucho más hermosa que hace un momento.

El querer sacar a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos le permitió ver lo que hacía. A su alrededor los Avengers y X-Men estaban preparados para atacar al ahora llamado Spider Phoenix. Este vio su reflejo para verse a sí mismo envuelto en las mismas llamas que Jean, podía sentirlas por todo su cuerpo, como si estuvieran vivas, y sabía que era así, podía sentirlas queriendo crecer, queriendo arder aún más. Tenía que luchar contra el deseo, tenía que luchar contra lo que sea que el Fénix quisiera de él.

"yo… lo siento… no sé qué…" intento decir Spider Phoenix bajando la cabeza intentando calmarse a la vez que el fuego desaparecía.

"lo se Spidey" dijo Jean haciendo lo mismo que el otro usuario del Fénix. Se acercó a él apoyando su mano en el hombro del arácnido. En ese momento sintió una conexión cuando hicieron contacto, cuando lo vio con el fuego del Fénix rodeándolo e imponiéndose ante los demás de esa forma sintió una extraña atracción hacia él, sabía que el Fénix tenía algo que ver, podía ser su mitad queriendo volver a estar unido con la otra mitad o un efecto secundario al estar cerca de otro usuario de este poder, pero ella tenía experiencia controlando los impulsos que el Fénix provocaba "se lo difícil que es el tener al Fénix dentro de ti, todo el poder, la ira, el deseo, el Fénix queriendo imponerse sobre ti para cumplir sus más bajos instintos"

"yo… no sé si puedo hacer esto… tengo el poder… tengo la responsabilidad… pero es demasiado poder, lo oigo, quiere arder mucho y más fuerte"

"no estarás solo, hasta que sepamos como separarlos, yo voy a ayudarte, a cómo controlarlo, a no ceder contra él" la voz de Jean hizo que Peter pudiera ignorar la voz del Fénix gritando en su cabeza.

Primera Semana.

Imitare a nuestro vecino amigable con sus chistes, diciendo que la noticia se esparció como fuego. Tanto como la de que Spiderman ahora poseía la mitad de la fuerza Fénix o como el que él Capitán América lo haya suspendido de las misiones como Avenger hasta que tuviera más control sobre el Fénix o que pudieran separarlos.

También le había pedido que intente pasar menos tiempo en las calles para no arriesgarse en que pierda el control, claro que esto causo otra explosión del arácnido haciendo que varias ventanas del lugar se volvieran liquidas al instante, pero otra intervención de Jean logro calmarlo.

Aunque muchos estaban impresionados por esto tanto como aliviados de que la Fuerza Fénix estuviera con alguien con la moral de Peter, otros estaba preocupados, aunque actuara como bufón, sabían lo peligroso que Spiderman podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, algunos tuvieron la desgracia de estar a su lado cuando tuvo el traje simbiótico haciéndolo aún más peligroso ¿Y Spider Phoenix? No querían ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz.

Desde el primer día Spiderman, o Spider Phoenix como se había acostumbrado, iba a la mansión de los X-Men en Westchester cada día, en ese tiempo se reunía con Jean en el Cuarto del Peligro de los X-Men. Una de las primeras y principales cosas que le enseño fue el cómo bloquear al Fénix de su cabeza y como evitar el deseo del fuego.

En algunas ocasiones tuvieron ayuda de algunos de los telepatas de los X-Men, incluido el mismo Charles Xavier o Emma Frost, quien con su conocida indiferencia y maltrato demostraba lo celosa que estaba de que fuera alguien como Spiderman quien tuviera ese poder.

No fue fácil pero finalmente pudieron crear escudos mentales lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener alejada la influencia del Fénix y evitar la creación de un Spider Phoenix oscuro.

Lo segundo que aprendió fue el cómo volar, fue un trabajo más duro y necesitado debido a que en más de una ocasión su telaraña se había prendido fuego. Debía admitir que aunque balancearse por el cielo le generaba una sensación de libertad y adrenalina, no era nada comparado con el poder volar.

Los medios no tardaron en notar el repentino cambio del héroe de Nueva York, muchos aseguraban haber visto a Spiderman usar alguna clase de ataque basado en fuego o haberlo escuchado refiriéndose a sí mismo como Spider Phoenix.

Obviamente Jameson se había vuelto loco alegando que la amenaza arácnido había hecho un trato con el diablo para hacerse con más poder.

Y mientras esa era la vida de Spider Phoenix, Peter Parker apenas si existía. No queriendo arriesgar a sus amigos y familia a que fueran víctimas de un descuido de su parte, había alegado estar trabajando en una pasantía con Tony Stark, por lo que tendría que estar alejado un tiempo, aunque aún enviaba fotografías al Daily Bugle, claro cuando no se quemaban o el papel de la foto cambiaba a otra sustancia.

Segunda Semana.

"¿Cómo te sientes Peter?" pregunto Jean al otro usuario del Fénix. Debido a la conexión entre ambos, Peter no tardo en mostrarle su verdadera identidad. La pelirroja se había sentido más feliz en estos días, ahora que la mitad del Fénix estaba en otra parte, el peso sobre sus hombros había disminuido en gran cantidad, aun podía sentir a la Fénix Oscuro luchando ferozmente por salir, pero ahora podía dormir sin temor a las pesadillas.

La única molestia en todo esto había sido Scott, se había vuelto demasiado celoso y posesivo con ella, siempre alegando que pasaba más tiempo con Peter que con él, pero cada momento con Peter había sido para ayudarlo con el Fénix, nada más, pero eso no convenció al líder de los X-Men. Cada vez que Spider Phoenix llegaba a la mansión podía sentir a Scott mirándolo con odio.

"mejor cada día Jean, gracias a ti" dijo Spider Phoenix. En el tiempo que avanzo, Peter adopto un semblante más serio, aún era el pequeño nerd de Queens, pero ya no bromeaba sobre todo, muchos agradecieron al pájaro de fuego por eso.

"ven conmigo afuera, quiero enseñarte algo" ambos usuarios del Fénix salieron de la mansión hacia el patio trasero donde había varios de los estudiantes y algunos de los maestros ocupados en sus propios asuntos. A muchos ya se les había hecho común el ver al arácnido por la mansión, decir que los estudiantes más jóvenes estaban emocionados de tener al héroe arácnido por ahí era poco. Una vez estuvieron más alejados de los curiosos, aterrizaron entre los árboles.

"dime que no me trajiste hasta aquí para enseñarme a disparar fuego" dijo Spider Phoenix desapareciendo su máscara desde la cabeza hasta el cuello haciendo como su esta se quemara.

"aunque no es mala idea, quería enseñarte otra cosa" dijo Jean haciendo que Peter lo siga hasta unas flores "todos creen que el Fénix es solo destrucción, odio y furia, y en parte tienen razón" tomo una de las flores para que esta se queme tan rápido como el fuego desapareció "pero un fénix es una criatura que muere en llamas para renacer de las cenizas" lentamente la flor volvió a la vida para que Jean pudiera plantarla de nuevo en su lugar "el Fénix también puede ser vida, salvación, puede ser usado para hacer el bien" inclinándose para oler las flores "es algo hermoso"

"si" dijo Spider Phoenix mirando el acto de Jean antes de mirarla a ella, su rostro angelical con una sonrisa que no parecía poder irse "muy hermoso"

Con lo que Jean le había dicho del Fénix, Peter había deducido que su desesperante atracción hacia Jean era un efecto secundario del ave de fuego, quizás en deseo de volver a estar con Jean y su otra mitad o simplemente era como decía la pelirroja, y estaba aumentando sus deseos más oscuros.

Ese día Jean intento enseñarle el cómo reconstruir o sanar, y como dice el dicho, es tan fácil destruir y tan difícil crear.

Incluso la pelirroja había convencido a Storm de que les prestara su invernadero para poder practicar, claro que con su supervisión.

El resultado fue Peter echando humo. Literalmente, ya que en cuanto aparecía algo de fuego, Storm hacia aparecer una pequeña tormenta sobre su cabeza.

A lo lejos en la mansión, Scott Summers, líder de los X-Men, miraba a su novia y a Spiderman riéndose a lo lejos desde la mansión por una de las tantas ventanas. Nunca le gustó la idea del Fénix en Jean, y ahora mucho menos que estaba en 2 personas. Veía esto como una excusa para que Jean se alejara de su lado.

No había sido suficiente con Logan y sus constantes intentos de seducir a Jean, que por momentos casi funcionaba. Ahora estaba todo el tiempo con Spiderman, antes no lo hubiera considerado una amenaza en lo absoluto, pero veía como varias de las estudiantes más jóvenes reaccionaban frente a su presencia y como el Fénix los estaba conectando de una forma en la que él y Jean no podían.

"estas muy celoso" dijo una voz femenina detrás de Scott. Giro la cabeza para ver a Jubilee caminando por el pasillo.

"¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? No estoy para nada celoso, está bien que estén juntos todo el tiempo, me encanta que Jean tenga alguien con quien hablar sobre cosas que no me dice y que tenga más musculo que yo" dijo Scott mirando directamente a Jubilee.

Esta se le quedo mirando, hizo un globo con su chicle hasta que reventó y se le quedo mirando "estaba hablando con Iceman" Jubilee mostro su teléfono pegado a su rostro "diablos, sí que estas celoso" la joven mutante se marchó riéndose mientras se reía sin parar.

Scott se apresuró a ir al Cuarto del Peligro para poder dispararle a algo que se pareciera al arácnido.

Tercera Semana.

Jean Grey caminaba bajo la lluvia con un paraguas por el campo del cementerio de Nueva York buscando al otro usuario del Fénix.

Apenas ayer habían intentado separar a Peter y al Fénix con una recreación de la máquina de Magneto, mejorada con ayuda de Tony Stark, Reed Richards y Hank McCoy.

Pero el primer intento fue un terrible fracaso cuando ni siquiera pudieron hacer que el Fénix libere una mísera chispa. Intentaron usar a Jean como carnada en el otro lado de la máquina, pensando que se vería atraído por volver con su antiguo usuario.

La máquina fue llevada hasta su límite sin resultado alguno. Esperaron por una respuesta, como muchos con un doctorado, intentaron extender la explicación para que pudieran calmarse, pero cuando llegaron a la parte en que dijeron que parecía que no iban a poder separarlos.

Peter exploto con una onda expansiva de poder Fénix que convirtió la maquina en vidrio puro antes de que esta se quebrara en pequeños pedazos brillantes para luego salir volando del lugar.

Un pequeño grupo de Avengers y X-Men lo buscaron por toda Nueva York, pero fue Jean quien finalmente lo encontró en el campanario de una iglesia. La pelirroja la reconoció como la iglesia donde se había deshecho del Simbionte por primera vez. Cuando lo encontró estaba golpeando la campana con furia, como si esperara que el fuerte sonido ensordecedor de la campana arrancara al Fénix de su cuerpo.

Jean dejo de caminar, deteniéndose junto a otra persona usando una gabardina pero ningún tipo. Estaba mirando directamente hacia un funeral que estaba realizándose.

"lamento llegar tarde" dijo Jean cubriendo al hombre con su paraguas.

"no te preocupes, no era necesario que vinieras Jeannie" dijo Peter Parker sin despegar la vista del funeral. Hoy era el entierro de Curt Connors "después de todo por lo que paso merecía algo mejor"

"¿No lo merecemos todos?"

"¿Dices que no bailarías sobre la tumba de Red Skull o del senador Kelly?"

"buen punto" ambos cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras escuchaban al Padre decir las oraciones hasta el final del entierro con el sonido de las gaitas.

Los invitados empezaron a levantarse para representar sus respetos a la esposa e hijo del doctor. Jean los vio pasar uno a uno, se fijó en una pelirroja en especial.

"¿Ella es Mary Jane?" pregunto Jean mientras usaba sus poderes mentales para mantenerlos ocultos de los demás.

"si"

"¿Ella sabe?"

"no, quiero decir, sabe sobre mi otra vida en mallas y peleas con egocéntricos traumados pero desde que rompimos no es igual, y no quiero involucrarla en esto del Fénix, se volvería loca, no se lo merece, sabe que si no volví es porque me metí en alguna clase de problema"

Ambos usuarios del Fénix empezaron a caminar hacia la salida para vagar por las calles de la ciudad, fácilmente podrían desaparecer y en el mismo segundo reaparecer en el cielo con sus trajes pero Peter no se sentía con ganas y Jean no quería dejarlo ahora.

"no podrías haber hecho nada Peter" dijo Jean. A este punto habían entablado una especie de enlace empático, podían saber cómo se sentía el otro sin siquiera preguntar o entrar en su mente.

"¿sabes lo que pensé? Que con todo este poder, con todo lo que puedo hacer, podría arreglarlo todo, tal vez traerlo de vuelta, sin el Lagarto, poder devolverle un esposo a una mujer y un padre a un niño"

"no podemos hacer eso, no debemos, no somos dioses, cosas como esa son las que hacen que el control del Fénix aumento sobre ti, es triste, pero no importa que tan triste sea debemos aceptarlo, la primera vez me dijiste que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, no es solo sobre la responsabilidad de usarlo para el bien, es también la responsabilidad de no abusar de este poder, saber cuándo no usarlo"

Jean despego la vista del camino para ver a Peter, había adquirido un pequeño destello naranja en sus ojos castaños, lo que lo hacía más atractivo a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Con los días que iba pasando con Peter podía sentir una atracción hacia él, no era como lo que sentía por Scott o el deseo sexual que Logan despertaba a veces, esta era una desesperada necesidad de estar con él, a su lado, de formas que no podía explicar. Sabía que el Fénix estaba moviendo los hilos.

Pero aunque nunca lo iba a admitir a nadie en la mansión, el verlo parado con fuerza destellando las llamas del Fénix de su cuerpo moviéndose con gran poder la hacía soñar, era en momentos como esos que agradecía ser la telepata más poderosa para que nadie entrara en su mente.

Sintió un gran calor en su mano, como una chispa que en un segundo se convertía una fogata. Miro su mano y vio que estaba fuertemente sujetada. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera soltado, pero decidió el poder disfrutarlo.

Cuarta Semana.

Jean Grey miraba hacia el cielo por una de las tantas enormes ventanas de la escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos y hogar de los X-Men. La razón es que después de tanto tiempo, Peter volvería a su servicio activo como Avenger a pedido del Capitán América. Debía ser algo muy importante si habían pedido a Peter volver al equipo o creían que era hora de darle a Spider Phoenix una oportunidad.

La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por Peter. Preocupada de lo que podría pasar si Peter perdiera el control y los Avengers tuvieran que derribarlo permanentemente. En las últimas semanas el control de Peter sobre la Fuerza Fénix había avanzado mucho. Muchos coincidían en que se debía que al ser la mitad del Fénix no tenía el mismo poder que el completo.

Pero Jean sabía que era algo más, la fuerza de voluntad y el compromiso de Peter era una de las características que más habían destacado desde que había empezado todo este problema.

Pero el Fénix no era lo único que la preocupaba, estaba preocupada de lo que podría pasarle a Peter. Era tonto pensar que alguien unido a una fuerza cósmica pudiera ser herido al nivel que ella temía, pero sabía por las historias que le habían contado que Peter era conocido por propenso a ponerse a sí mismo en peligro a cada hora del día.

Aun con el aumento que el Fénix le había dado, descubrieron que al igual que con Jean, había aumentado algunos de sus poderes en forma que no pensó posible, como su sentido arácnido, ahora no solo reaccionaba más rápido, sino que en lugar de tener el cosquilleo en su cabeza, por un breve momento tenía una visión del peligro que lo amenazaba, permitiéndole reaccionar de una mejor forma que antes.

"¿Algo le preocupa señorita Grey?"

Jean dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho la voz de su mentor, el Profesor Charles, a su lado haciéndola desconectarse de su mundo.

"no es nada profesor" respondió Jean todavía mirando hacia el exterior.

"no tienes que preocuparte por Spiderman, el estará bien" dijo el Profesor X.

"Spider Phoenix y ¿Leyó mi mente profesor?"

"no sería necesario aunque pudiera Jean" el mentor de los X-Men acomodo la silla para poder mirar en la misma dirección que su primera alumna "¿Realmente te preocupas por él?"

"me preocupa lo que pasara, usted mismo ha visto lo peligroso que puede ser el Fénix sin control, y no solo eso, el que Logan este con él no ayuda cuando su solución es hacerle 6 agujeros en el pecho, dudo conmigo porque… bueno, sabemos porque, pero no sé si vaya a hacer lo mismo por Spidey"

"Logan no lo admitirá nunca, pero el respeta Sr. Parker, mucho más de lo que uno podría pensar y también lo ve como uno de sus amigos más confiables, no le haría daño si no tuviera otra opción"

"lo se, lo se, es solo que… muchos creen que porque fueron controlados por Apocalipsis o Mr. Siniestro creen lo que es perder el control por el poder, pero el Fénix es… provoca sensaciones que no puedo explicar, aunque lo haga no podrían entender realmente lo que se siente, pero con Peter… por fin puedo encontrar a alguien que sabe cómo me siento a cada segundo del día, lo que provocan esas pesadillas de fuego y destrucción, el tener a alguien más dentro de tu cabeza pero que a la vez sea un reflejo bizarro de ti mismo… con él me siento… completa"

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Spider Phoenix apareció en el cielo de la mansión para contarle a Jean sobre su misión de regreso con los Avengers, le estaba hablando sobre el Dr. Doom y una especie de intento de portal del tiempo hacia el inicio del universo, pero no pudo seguir por la sorpresa que le causo el que Jean lo abrazara apenas lo vio y antes de que pudiera aterrizar.

Cuando los brazos de la pelirroja lo rodearon sintió la misma chispa que cuando tomo su mano en el cementerio, solo que esta sensación era comparable con el calor del centro de la Tierra. Ajeno para ellos, el fuego del Fénix que salía de sus cuerpos se mesclaba uno con el otro de una forma suave y calmada como jamás había hecho.

Quinta Semana.

Jean Grey, la Fénix, volaba por el cielo de Nueva York en dirección hacia la Torre Avengers. Luego de que Peter volviera a ser parte del equipo, este había decidido que quería ayudarle en algo y pensó que el sacar a Jean por la ciudad para que la acompañara en sus patrullas le haría bien de alguna forma.

El respeto por el arácnido había aumentado debido a esto, Jean sabía que había crímenes en Nueva York, pero en un solo había detenido más de los que podía contar, asaltos, intento de asesinato y violación, entre otros crímenes.

Cuando llego al hogar de los héroes más poderosos del planeta vio a Wolverine en la terraza con una cerveza en la mano y unas cartas de póker en la otra, sentado frente al miembro de los 4 Fantásticos, La Cosa "Hey Jeannie" "Hey roja"

"hey ¿Alguno ha visto a Peter por aquí? Normalmente esta por las calles a esta hora"

"donde siempre, con la cabeza en las nubes" respondió Ben Grimm señalando hacia el cielo y antes de que alguno de los 2 hombres pudiera decir otra cosa, Jean salió despedida hacia el cielo "¿Estas como con todo esto?"

"es mejor a que desperdicie su tiempo con el flacucho de Summers" respondió el mutante mostrando sus cartas.

"Hey Logan ¿Qué se siente que Parker haya logrado más en 5 semanas que tú en todos estos años?" se burló Tony Stark saliendo a la terraza haciendo gruñir al X-Men.

"no lo sé Stark ¿Qué se siente que Rogers te haya derrotado en un mano a mano con tu traje?"

"¡Ya les dije que mi armadura se atascó!"

La mutante psíquica voló a toda potencia por el cielo hasta atravesar la atmosfera para llegar a la órbita del plante y disfrutar de la maravilla que era el espacio.

Voló por la órbita de la Tierra unos segundos hasta que diviso a Peter en su traje su traje de Spider Phoenix en llamas, con excepción de su máscara que no estaba. No creía que la necesitara en la inmensidad del espacio y mientras se mantuviera alejado de la órbita de los satélites con cámaras.

Peter tenía la mirada fija en su planeta, viéndolo rotar sobre su propio eje "es hermoso ¿No es así?" no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que Jean estaba a su lado.

"ciertamente lo es" respondió la pelirroja "aunque sabía que con el Fénix podía sobrevivir en el espacio, nunca se me ocurrió hacer este tipo de cosas, pero ahora, en momentos como estos siento que nosotros realmente podríamos cambiar el mundo"

"cuidado Jeannie, no querrás que nos convirtamos en 2 psicópatas que conquisten el mundo diciendo que lo protegen, y hagan que los héroes y villanos se les unan usando el miedo para controlar a todos solo para que un pequeño grupo de resistencia traiga versiones de nosotros de otra dimensión para detenernos"

Jean no pudo evitar reír ante la larga y descabellada idea de su compañero usuario "suena como una buena historia"

"estaba pensando más como en un videojuego con un excelente modo historia y una secuela donde puedes elegir de qué lado estar al final"

Jean desvió la mirada para ver a Peter. Pensó en lo lindo que se veía con su cabello flotando por la falta de gravedad y con una sonrisa especial que solo veía de cuando Peter estaba completamente relajado, lo cual no era mucho.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Hank intento explicarnos porque el Fénix se había unido a ti en primer lugar?" Peter asintió levemente curioso por lo que la pelirroja tenía que decir "creo que finalemte se porque"

"tienes mi completa atención" Spider Phoenix dejo de mirar la Tierra para ver a los ojos esmeralda que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

"una de las razones por las que el Fénix permaneció conmigo, fue por el poder experimentar las emociones, la ira era una de las principales, cuando apareciste en esa fábrica con Sabertooth hecho pedazos, jamás te había visto con tanta ira, tanta furia y deseo de venganza hacia la Hermandad, pero aun así, salvaste la vida de Magneto, arriesgando la tuya en el proceso mostraste algo que el Fénix no había experimentado cuando estaba en control, compasión" Jean elevo la mano hasta la mejilla de Peter para acariciarla levemente "vio que sin importar tu tamaño o poder, eres una persona con una gran cantidad de ira y deseo que solo pocos tienen, pero también eres capaz de mostrar una gran compasión por muchos aunque no lo merezcan, creo que fue por eso que el Fénix no se va, porque por primera vez puede sentir algo que no la convierte en una criatura detestable"

Peter rompió el contacto visual con la pelirroja, no quería hacerlo. Con la misma lentitud deslizo su mano hasta la que Jean tenía en su mejilla para sujetarla y devolverle el gesto con las mismas caricias.

Fuera por causa del uno o del otro, no lo sabían, lentamente se iban acercando cada vez más. Podían sentir el calor del aliento del otro y al fuego uniéndose en leves momentos.

No estaba pensando ni parecían querer hacerlo cuando sus labios se juntaron finalmente. Al principio era un simple roce que se volvía cada vez más profundo. Jean pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Peter. Él paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella para aumentar el agarre presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Siguieron así por mucho tiempo, estando en el espacio el aire no era algo que les preocupara. El fuego del Fénix ya no salía de cada cuerpo individualmente, ahora parecía que solo tenía un punto de origen y brillaba con mucha más intensidad de lo que había hecho las últimas semanas.

Este creció aún más cuando Jean roso una de sus piernas por la de Peter y sujetaba su cabeza por detrás con ambas manos para aumentar la pasión al explorar la boca uno del otro con sus lenguas. Peter acariciaba la otra pierna de Jean mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja, logrando que ambos pudieran sentirse aún mejor gracias a lo ajustado que eran los trajes.

Lentamente y con esfuerzo ambos separaron sus labios para quedarse viendo a los ojos uno del otro sin que sus cerebros pudieran reaccionar.

Fue Jean quien finalmente reacciono a lo que acaba de pasar, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus respiración se empezó a agitar y se apresuró a separarse de Peter intentando ser lo menos brusca posible. Peter también volvió a la realidad cuando perdió el calor del Jean.

"Peter yo… lo siento… no quise… yo…" Jean no podía formar palabras coherentes ni pensarlas. Solo podía pensar en la sensación que el beso le había causado y en Scott haciendo que su cerebro sea un campo de batalla

"no Jean… lo siento… fui yo quien…" Peter quiso acercarse otra vez a Jean pero esta se alejó cuando casi la toca.

"tengo que irme Peter, yo… no puedo hacerle esto a Scott, yo… realmente lo siento…" ella se apresuró a irse lo más rápido que podía devuelta a la Tierra dejando una estela de fuego detrás de ella.

Peter se quedó allí en la infinita soledad del universo. Si pudiera haber sonido en el espacio, todos los planetas del sistema solar habrían sido testigos del potente rugido que Peter dejo escapar. Lo único seguro es que en alguna parte de la Tierra, alguna pequeña parte de la población de un país había sido testigo de la aparición de un pájaro de fuego en el cielo.

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no es un final feliz, pero es un final._**

 ** _Primero quiero decirles gracias por el apoyo, también quiero aclarar que todas las parejas tendrán al menos 2 partes, la existencia de una tercera parte dependerá del final de la segundo o del desarrollo de ambas partes._**

 ** _También, debido a su paciencia, quisiera mostrarles esta pequeña escena que quite porque pensé que sería ridícula pero que es muy graciosa cuando la piensan en sus cabezas:_**

 ** _Jean paseaba por los aires ciudad de Nueva york en un intento de despejar su mente de todo lo que pasaba por ella._**

 ** _"¿Cómo es que si quiera puedo pensarlo?" dijo Jean deteniéndose frente a un edificio._**

 ** _"solo admítelo de una vez Jeannie, así tendremos un reemplazo en la cama" Jean se sobresaltó cuando escucho a alguien hablar con su misma voz, miro hacia el edificio y en lugar de su reflejo con el traje verde del Fénix, había un reflejo de ella en su traje del Fénix Oscuro "para alguien llamado Ciclope, no es muy proporcional a uno"_**

 ** _"deja de hablar así, lo importante es que Jean admita lo que pasa en su corazón" a su lado estaba otra Jean solo que esta llevaba el traje blanco del Fénix._**

 ** _"finalmente paso, me volvió loca de remate" dijo Jean dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza._**

 ** _"ya quisieras cariño, estamos dentro de tu cabeza" dijo el Fénix oscuro._**

 ** _"¿y si destruyo las ventanas se irán?"_**

 ** _"no es tan fácil Jean, primero admite que quieres a Peter y luego podemos ayudar con este triángulo de amor" dijo la Fénix blanca._**

 ** _"no estoy enamorada de Peter" dijo Jean._**

 ** _"si lo estas" dijeron ambos reflejos._**

 ** _"por favor" dijo Jean mientras se empezaba a escuchar música de fondo._**

 ** _Jean:_** ** _Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubiera varios ya ganado, No me interesa tener novios, eso es historia ya lo sé todo- empezando a volar._**

 ** _Fénix Oscuro y Blanco: A quien crees que engañas_** ** _  
él es lo que tu más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
(Jean: ohhh nooo)  
no lo disimules  
bien sabemos dónde está tu corazonnn... _**

**_Jean: No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)_**

 ** _Fénix Oscuro y Blanco: tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo_**

 ** _Jean: Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor._**

 ** _Jean: Creía ya haber aprendido_** ** _  
siempre el inicio es hermoso- deteniéndose en la Estatua de la Libertad.  
Mi mente dice ten cuidado  
por que no todo es ma-ra-vi-llo-so- la estatua cobro vida y, empezó a bailar y cantar con las Fénix._**

 ** _Estatua: ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas_** ** _  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy  
enamorada estas _**

**_(Jean: noooo)_**

 ** _Jean: No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)_**

 ** _(Coro: ya rindete, tu sonrisa es de amor)_**

 ** _Jean: no insistan más, no diré que es amor_**

 ** _(Coro: quieras o no te atrapo el amor)_**

 ** _Jean: no pidan más que lo diga  
no harán jamás que lo diga _**

**_(Coro: su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)_**

 ** _Jean: ohhhhh Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor_**

 ** _Torre Avengers_**

 ** _El Capitán América y Ironman venían hacia fuera con la mirada perdida y sin moverse._**

 ** _"oye Tony"_**

 ** _"¿Si Steve?"_**

 ** _"¿La Estatua de la Libertad debería bailar y cantar de esa forma?"_**

 ** _"nop"_**

 ** _"ok, solo quería asegurarme"_**

 ** _Bien, hasta la próxima, y la siguiente pareja es…: ¡Spoiler!_**

 ** _¡Spoiler!_**

 ** _Felicia Hardy/Black Cat_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima y comenten!_**


	3. C3: Felicia Hardy-Black Cat

_**He aquí una de las parejas más clásicas que ha tenido nuestro vecino amigable y que muchos hubiéramos deseado que hubieran seguido junto o al algo así. Con este capítulo muestro una corrección que me hubiera gustado que sucediera después de cierto evento que no me pareció muy "Superior".**_

"Habla"

" _Piensa_ "

Lugar y tiempo

 **Efecto especial**

 _Sentido arácnido_

 _ **Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics.**_

Felicia Hardy/Black Cat

Desde que tenía 15 años, luego de un accidente con una araña radioactiva, Peter Parker fue conocido por el mundo como el Asombros Spiderman. Pero eso cambio.

Durante 6 meses, la mente de Peter Parker fue reemplazada por uno de sus enemigos, el Dr. Otto Octavius, o, el Dr. Octopus. Robando su cuerpo también como su identidad como Peter Parker y Spiderman, dejando que este para morir en su cuerpo viejo y moribundo.

Durante esos 6 meses, Otto Octavius intento ser un mejor Spiderman, uno Superior según decía él, lo que le llevo al agrado de algunas personas como Jameson, pero al desagrado de sus compañeros héroes y familiares.

Luego de un intento de Norman Osborn por dominar Nueva York luego de descubrir el secreto del llamado Superior Spiderman, que culmino no solo en el fracaso del Green Goblin original, Peter Parker recupero su cuerpo y su vida.

Pero no todo era como esperaba. En el tiempo que Octavius había estado en su cuerpo, había fundado una propia empresa, Parker Industries, había empezado una relación con alguien que conoció, Anna Maria Marconi, que recientemente descubrió su secreto y él tuvo que ser quien le cuente la verdad sobre Octavius, había conseguido un doctorado del cual no sabía nada, Mary Jane finalmente había tenido suficiente de su doble vida y se fue, Carlie se había ido de la ciudad, y eso por el lado de Peter Parker.

Luego de ser invocado por los Avengers, explicar lo que sucedió y probarles que él era el verdadero Peter Parker/Spiderman, descubrió que por poco fue echado por del equipo, su amigo y antiguo Bully, Flash Thompson, era el Agente Venom y ahora estaba con los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Wolverine había perdido su factor curativo, la Antorcha Humana había perdido sus poderes, había matado a Masacre Ambulante, secuestrado y obligado a los miembros de los Seis Siniestros a ser 'héroes', los criminales y algunos supervillanos estaban aterrados por los métodos violentos e innecesarios de Octavius, usado la Isla Rikers como base para su propia policía con la que invadió Hell´s Kitchen.

Por no mencionar los 2 horribles trajes que uso durante su tiempo como Spiderman.

Tomaría mucho tiempo para que el público volviera a confiar en él de la misma forma que antes.

Ahora mismo, Spiderman de vuelta en su traje clásico, balanceándose en dirección a una parte de la ciudad a la que llamaban Ciudad Alfabeto, un sinfín de edificios y estructuras abandonas en las que muchos vagabundos y sus familias vivían.

Había salido en busca del alterado y mejorado Electro, aun no sabía qué clase de experimentos uso Octavius en él, pero había aumentado sus poderes al punto en que no podía controlarlos, cuando había recibido la información sobre un edificio en llamas y sobre rayos eléctricos saliendo del edificio.

Cuando finalmente llegó, vio a los bomberos intentando apagar el fuego que se veía más grande en el penúltimo piso y a reporteros informando de lo sucedido. Esto es lo que necesitaba, un clásico de un superhéroe, rescatar personas atrapadas en edificios en llamas.

Mientras se preparaba entrar al edificio se abofeteo mentalmente por intentar obtener gloria de esta situación.

Una vez entro por una de las ventanas del último piso empezó a revisar cualquier señal de electro. Apenas pudo pasar por entre las llamas pudo escuchar una voz.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Mami!"

"¡Voy en camino niña! ¡Sigue gritando!" grito Spiderman saltando entre techos y paredes para llegar a una de las habitaciones donde vio a uno de los bomberos.

"¡Yo me encargo! ¡Retrocede! Yo me- ¡¿Spiderman?!" grito el bombero sorprendido.

"¡Hey, te conozco!" grito Spiderman antes de volver a abofetearse mentalmente, cuando reconoció al nuevo novio de Mary Jane, pero solo lo había conocido por un momento cuando intentaba recuperar su cuerpo durante lo que los medios nombraron como Nación Goblin.

"¿De verdad?"

"uh, claro… uno de los más valientes bomberos de Nueva York ¿Verdad? Bueno, hoy te estas ganando el nombre" respondió Spiderman.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eras demasiado superior para simples asaltos e incendios?" Pregunto el bombero con desdén mientras usaba su hacha.

" _Maldición Otto ¿Qué has hecho?_ " pensó Peter, recuperar su vieja reputación iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó "mira, podría aburrirte con la triste historia de un cambio de cerebros, pero estamos en un incendio, así que, si te levanto el techo ¿crees poder sacar a la niña?" usando su fuerza para levantar la madera.

"si, puedo del resto de los escombros, gracias, y llámame Ollie" no fue fácil pero pudo sacar a la niña de entre los escombros antes de que el fuego se propagara aún más "¡La tengo! Pero su respiración esta entrecortada ¡No sé si resistirá bajar tantas escaleras!"

"no tendrá que hacerlo" Spiderman tomo a la niña de los brazos de Ollie para atarla con sus redes y luego empezar a bajarla por la ventana hasta que los bomberos la tomaron y la llevaron con su familia.

"vaya, una niña, durmiendo en un edificio en ruinas"

"lo sé, es demasiado, las familias tienen miedo de traer a sus chicos a los refugios, tengo un contacto con Danny Rand, déjame ver qué puedo hacer con ella"

"ya hiciste mucho Cabeza de Tela" dijo el bombero viendo a la niña reunirse con su familia.

"ambos lo hicimos, hicimos un buen equipo"

"¡Ayúdenme!" grito una voz femenina pero esta vez adulta.

"¡Yo iré por ella, tu sal de aquí!" grito Spiderman corriendo pero al mismo tiempo que su sentido arácnido se activaba, el suelo debajo de él se hizo pedazos haciéndolo caer al piso debajo de ellos.

"¡Spiderman!" grito el bombero.

"¡Estoy bien, tú y tus compañeros salgan de aquí! ¡Yo sacare a la mujer!" grito Spiderman removiendo los escombros sobre él.

"ten cuidado al correr o la espalda te puedes romper" dijo una voz femenina cerca de él. Giro la cabeza para ver a una mujer en un traje completamente negro, un antifaz, un largo cinturón gris que rodeaba su cintura y pierna izquierda, y un largo cabello blanco "parece que te topaste con algo de mala suerte"

"¡¿Felicia?!" Peter no había visto a su ex, en varios sentidos, desde que había vuelto a su cuerpo, no sabía que había sido de ella, le sorprendió el verla en su nuevo traje, pero había algo más, algo que no podía descifrar "no es momento para bromas, mi sentido arácnido suena como loco, el incendio está empeorando, el edificio puede colapsar en cualquier momento"

"¿Quieres mi ayuda araña? Me tocas el corazón" Felicia extendió sus dedos haciendo que salgan garras de sus dedos "¡Déjame tocar el tuyo!" rasgando el pecho del arácnido.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Cat?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!" grito Spiderman saltando hacia atrás pero el ruido de la madera debajo de él lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Black Cat lo golpeara en el rostro.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme ayuda luego de lo que me hiciste?!" grito ella volviendo a golpearlo.

"¿Luego de lo que-? Oh, ya veo" Spiderman recupero la suficiente conciencia como para esquivar los golpes de la mujer enfurecida, con suficiente esfuerzo, podría derribarla a pesar de los poderes de mala suerte de la peliblanca, pero la verdad es que no quería hacerle daño "¡Felicia ese no era yo! ¡El Doc Ock intercambio su mente y la deposito en mi cuerpo! Cualquier asunto que tengas es con él, no con-"

"¡No te creo!" usando su cinturón metálico para envolverlo alrededor del cuello del arácnido a tirar de él mientras lo presionaba contra el suelo caliente "la araña me derroto, me hizo quedar como una tonta, nadie volverá a respetarme, a menos que te ponga como ejemplo ¡Que te haga pagar!" levantando sus garras para volver a cortarle el pecho haciéndolo gritar.

"F-Felicia… por favor… tu n-no eres… así" intento hablar Spiderman pero el cinturón en su cuello y el humo se lo dificultaban.

"¡Cállate! ¡Confié en ti todo este tiempo y me traicionaste!"

"… por favor… c-créeme… no era yo… el Dock…"

"¡Ya basta!" clavándole las garras en el costado del abdomen.

"M-me conoces… crees que te lastimaría… ¿Después de todo?... ¿T-te lastimaría… cuando subí hasta el último piso… de un e-edificio derrumbandos-se… y pelear contra Kingpin… para rescatarte?… dejarte ir… todas esas veces… p-pedirte ayuda… r-recomendarte con el Cap… para ser… una A-Avenger"

Esto último la sorprendió, no pensaba que realmente lo hubiera hecho.

Fácilmente podría haberle cortado la garganta o él podría haberse liberado, pero ninguno se movía aun sabiendo en el lugar que se encontraban. Levanto su mano para volver a usar sus garras pero no la bajo, su mano temblaba, llena de dudas.

"T-también… te conozco Felicia… n-no eres una asesina… eres mejor… que esto… m-mejor que tu padre"

"¡Callate!" grito ella sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, quería acabar con esto, con él, podría hacerlo tan rápido y sencillo, pero tenía razón, no podía. Miles de recuerdos atravesaban su mente en solo un momento.

"n-no se… que fue lo que… Octavius te hizo… pero lo siento… y-y tienes razón, es mi culpa… todo lo que hizo… es mi responsabilidad… y lo arreglare… d-déjame… arreglar… lo que te hizo"

"yo… yo… ¡Gaaaaaahhh!"

Peter la vio bajar las manos y espero el golpe, pero solo escucho el sonido del suelo romperse a su lado, Felicia había clavado su puño en el suelo.

Giro la cabeza para verla llorar y temblar. Se bajó de él y soltó la presión que hacía con su cinturón. Saco su mano del suelo y le dio la espalda al arácnido deseando que no la viera llorar.

Peter se levantó con cuidado y quito el cinturón de su cuello mientras veía a la peliblanca con sus hombros temblando y abrazándose. Estiro su mano para tocar su hombro pero retrocedió de inmediato, sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para esto, más tarde podía buscar evidencia para probarle que lo que decía era verdad, pero ahora tenían que salir de ahí.

 _Sentido Arácnido._

Levanto la vista para ver una de las columnas empezando a quebrarse "¡Felicia cuidado!" saltando para empujar a la ladrona. Cuando esta se dio vuelta vio al arácnido siendo aplastado por una de las columnas arruinadas y con el fuego empezando a alcanzarlo. Parecía estar inconsciente

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza. Tenía la oportunidad que desperdicio y matarlo de una vez, podría quitarle su máscara y exponerlo al mundo, podría simplemente dejarlo ahí, salir y dejarlo quemarse o morir aplastado, quizá hasta tomar el crédito de todo.

Pero también podía usar su poderes de suerte, mover esa columnas y salvarlo.

Todo a su al redor estaba oscuro, su cuerpo estaba adolorido en varias partes, en especial su espalda y cabeza. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, el olor a humo en el aire, sentir el viento frio de la noche contra su cuerpo gracias a los daños en su traje.

Logro ver los ojos para ver las estrellas. Se apoyó en sus manos, sintiendo la superficie sólida, intento levantarse pero sus músculos le fallaron. Uso su fuerza para rodar un poco, logrando ver el edificio arruinado ya con solo humo saliendo de él y a los bomberos asegurándose de que el fuego haya sido apagado apropiadamente.

Siguió viendo a su alrededor cuando la vio. Felicia estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda, viendo a los bomberos hacer su trabajo.

Miro algo en su mano, una pieza de tela roja, grande. Paso su mano por su frente, sintiendo la tela de su guante contra su piel, haciéndolo reaccionar. La tela en la mano de Felicia era su máscara.

Logro apoyarse en sus manos y moverse hacia Felicia, pero no demasiado ya que no quería arriesgarse con tanta gente en las calles.

"yo te saque" dijo Felicia sin molestarse en volver a verlo, siguió con la mirada perdida en la ciudad "levante la columna en tu espalda, creo que me queme un poco las manos, nada que no pueda arreglar"

"Felicia…"

"sabes, algo raro paso, cuando empezaste con toda esa cursilería, si recordé varios momentos que tuvimos juntos, pero eso no es lo raro, cuando te saque, no pude evitarlo, tenía curiosidad y tú necesitas respirar, así que te quite la máscara, y lo raro, es que cuando vi tu cara, fue si una ola de recuerdos pasaran por mi cabeza, recuerdos que había olvidado, como si nunca hubieran pasado, recuerdos donde no tienes esta estúpida mascara ¿Te importaría explicarlo Peter Parker?"

"escucha Cat-"

"¡No puedo creer que borraras mis recuerdos!" Felicia se levantó de golpe y le tiro la máscara a la cara de Peter mientras caminaba por el techo aun dándole la espalda "sé que estas molesto por como termine la relación pero meterte con mi cabeza ¡Eso ya es pasarse de la raya!"

"Felicia por favor, solo déjame explicarlo, no fuiste la única que-"

"permíteme detenerte ahí ¿Tu tía May aún recuerda tus actividades nocturnas?"

"No pero-"

"y déjame adivinar, tu querida pelirroja si lo recuerda"

"… si"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dando un fuerte pisotón y tirándose levemente del cabello.

"¡Pero es mi ex! Eso es algo bueno" volviendo a ponerse la máscara pero dejando descubierta la nariz y boca. Peter la vio darse vuelta y juro que en sus ojos verdes, se vio a si mismo colgado y con cortes por todo el cuerpo.

"será mejor que empieces usar ese gran cerebro tuyo y explicarme todo"

Durante los siguientes minutos, Peter le explico el como el Dr. Strange había usado un hechizo para borrar su identidad secreta de todo el mundo, con excepción de Mary Jane, y que los héroes que sabían su identidad, era porque se los había revelado él mismo después del hechizo. También explico que por el hechizo nadie podría descubrir su identidad secreta pero él no podía volver a exponerse frente al público, pero al fingir que Peter Parker obtuvo sus poderes en Isla Araña, eso rompió parte del hechizo y ahora cualquiera podría descubrir su identidad secreta.

Obvio la parte donde Carlie lo abandono y fue a gritarle a Strange por esto.

"no puedo creer esto" dijo Felicia dándole la espalda a Peter.

"sé que es algo descabellado pero si lo piensas bien-"

"¡No idiota! No puedo creer que no me hayas incluido ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¿Después de todo por lo que pasamos? ¿No crees que merecía saber la verdad? ¿No soy confiable?"

"bueno, sí, pero a veces tienes momentos en los que-"

"en serio que no sabes cuándo callarte"

"¿Vas a dejarme terminar una frase?"

"¡Tú nunca confiaste en mí! ¡Lo admito, cometí el error más grande de mi vida cuando dije que quería a Spidey y no a Parker! ¡Pero era una niña! ¡¿Cuándo vas a olvidarlo?!"

"¡Confió en ti Felicia!" grito él quitándose la máscara "¡Ahora más que nunca! Eres la primera persona a quien le digo sobre Otto y no necesita entrar en mi cabeza para creerme ¿Sabes lo que es que hayan pasado 6 meses y que nadie se haya dado cuenta? Solo mi ex novia quien desapareció, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo supo, con o sin mascara ¡Todos creían que ese patán era yo! En 6 meses destruyo la reputación de héroe que me llevo años construir, mato a Amenaza Ambulante, golpeaba hasta casi matar a las personas, presumía sobre ser mejor que los demás, formo una policía opresora y torturaba a los criminales para experimentar con ellos ¡Todo en mi nombre! Mary Jane, Flash, el Cap, Spiderwoman, Wolverine, todos creían que era yo, amigos que me conocen mejor que nadie pensaron que ese inepto que ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo, ¡Era yo!"

Descargo sus frustraciones en todo el grito siendo su turno de darle la espalda a la peliblanca. Respira profundamente dejando caer sus hombros, sintiendo algo de placer el poder sacar eso de su sistema. Felicia lo veía con pena pero sin mostrarlo, con sus recuerdos de vuelta sabía que Peter había pasado por mucho y esto lo había empeorado.

Una de las primeras cosas en las que había pensado era en hacerlo pagar de alguna forma, pero con todo ero del Superior Spiderman, había tenido suficiente. No. Era demasiado, todos sus pensamientos negativos hacia Spiderman rápidamente eran cambiados por pensamientos positivos tanto hacia Spiderman como Peter Parker.

Con cuidado se acercó a él, con todo lo sucedido no quería alterar su sentido arácnido. Puso su mano en el hombro de él delicadamente. Aplico un poco de fuerza hacia ella, la suficiente como para que este se de vuelta hacia ella, pero no la miraba, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Deslizo su mano más cerca de su cuello y uso la otra para acariciar levemente el mentón de él y que levante la cabeza para verla directamente a sus ojos verdes.

La mano que sostenía su mentón se deslizo gentilmente por su mejilla hasta detrás de su cabeza, la mano en el hombro de él dejo de ejercer fuerza para dejarla colgando detrás de su cuello.

"tú puedes confiar en mi Peter" susurro Felicia haciendo que Peter sienta un escalofrío por la espalda, tanto tiempo juntos con sus alter egos que escucharla decir su nombre porque ella quería, era algo especial.

Cerró la distancia entre los 2 dándole un beso en los labios. Peter no hizo nada en el momento, solo se quedaba quieto, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella para atraerla más hacia él y responder el beso con ternura.

La intensidad subió cuando Felicia uso ambas manos para hacer fuerza en su nuca y unir sus labios con más fuerza. Las manos de Peter empezaron a vagar por la espalda de Felicia haciéndole soltar un leve gemido.

Felicia uso una de sus piernas para acariciar el costado de Peter, se detuvo cerca de la cintura para que luego Peter baje sus manos de golpe hasta los muslos de ella y haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco para cruzar sus piernas por la cintura de él.

Mañana siguiente.

Peter se retorció mientras dormía en un intento por seguir durmiendo pero fue inútil, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Le tomo un momento a su cerebro recién despierto el darse cuenta que estaba en su en su habitación. Se sentía aún más cansado de lo normal que cuando salía de patrullar.

Paso sus manos por su cara para quitarse las lagañas e intentar despertarse. Sabía que había algo diferente. Quito las sabanas para darse cuenta, de que estaba desnudo.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza de golpe. El incendio, Felicia, su identidad secreta, todo.

Reviso la habitación en busca de Felicia pero no estaba en ninguna parte. No era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas, era casi como si ella fuera el hombre de la relación que tiene una noche de diversión y desaparece al día siguiente.

Busco la poca ropa que Otto no había tirado y reemplazo con su horrible gusto, sintió un olor viniendo desde fuera de la habitación junto con el sonido de algo cocinándose. Luego de ponerse unos pantalones salió de la habitación hacia la sala desde donde se podía ver la cocina.

Allí vio a Felicia con su cabello suelto, usando la parte superior de su traje de Spiderman para cubrirse lo suficiente, aunque dejando algo a la vista que usaba unas bragas blancas. También podía ver que estaba cocinando algo frente al horno.

Al verla cocinando en la forma que estaba vestido no sabía si excitarse o asustarse.

"al fin despiertas" dijo Felicia sirviendo tocino en un plato junto a unos huevos revueltos "ahora entiendo parte de tu sufrimiento ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar algo en el refrigerador que no fuera saludable o asqueroso? No se cómo lo soportas"

"no recuerdo haber comprado tocino" dijo Peter cruzándose los brazos.

"no lo robe si es lo que preguntas" respondió Felicia dándose vuelta con una taza de café "lo compre… con tu dinero claro" dándole un sorbo a su café.

Peter no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo, pensando en cuantas veces había despertado en una situación similar con ella.

Felicia dejo su desayuno a un lado para mirar a Peter "¿Podrías de mirarme así?"

"¿Cómo?" confundido.

"Así, esa mirada que tu tenías cada vez que nos acostábamos, yo me levanto, tú me sigues y ya estás pensando en nosotros, sobre un futuro para nosotros ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué no somos?"

"yo no hago eso"

"si lo haces Peter, cada vez, y no te ofendas, eres lindo pero no estas hecho para tener relaciones de una noche"

"¿Es un delito querer más que solo una noche?"

"en algunos casos, si"

"ok, lo admito, te presione hace años, quería que fueras algo que sabía que no eras, pero tú también tenías errores, hace tiempo, antes de la Guerra Civil, admitiste haber querido formar una relación porque sentías algo por mí, no por el sujeto de tu camiseta"

"tú lo dijiste, fue hace años, todo cambio desde entonces"

"¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?"

"no, si ¡No lo sé!" dejando la taza de café con fuerza al punto de casi romperla "Peter, hasta ayer a la noche mi objetivo era matarte y todo cambio de repente, ponte en mi lugar un momento"

"voy a detenerte ahora, ya lo discutimos ayer y no quiero tener que gritar todo otra vez"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirle el uno al otro.

Peter miraba de un lado a otro pensando "y… ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?"

Felicia tampoco estaba mirándolo, veía cualquier cosa menos a él "no lo sé… supongo que escapar, robarle a los ricos, bañarme en una tina más grande que un baño-"

"no tienes que escapar" interrumpió Peter.

"¿y qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"vamos Peter no seas-"

"¡No me importa!" Felicia se sorprendió por el grito "no me importa Felicia, en este momento, ya no se en quien confiar, solo en ti, recuerda que no eres la única que ha perdido mucho" él se acercó a ella "no tenemos por qué ser algo, pero me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito ahora… dijiste que podía confiar en ti, así que pruébalo"

Ella no dijo nada, solo salto hacia envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura y besándolo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para no dejarlo escapar.

Todo lo que hizo Peter fue dejarse llevar por la pasión hasta que escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta. Ambos se separaron para ver a una mujer de baja estatura mirándolos con una ceja levantada. En ese momento ambos súper humanos se dieron cuenta de que en algún punto, Peter había trepado la pared hasta el techo, con Felicia aun sujetándose a él, ahora dejándose caer contra su cuerpo.

"por favor, díganme que no han estado haciéndolo en techo" dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Solo estábamos-"

"sé exactamente que estaban haciendo, ahora bajase de ahí antes de que me empiece a doler el cuello"

"lo siento" Peter sujeto a Felicia y se dejó caer aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo "Felicia ella es Ana Maria Marconi, la novia de Otto"

"por favor no digas eso" dijo Ana Maria aun intentando procesarlo que su novio resulto ser un supervillano en el cuerpo de alguien más.

"Ana ella es Felicia Hardy, ella yo… eh…" Peter pensaba que decirle sin arruinarlo.

"sé exactamente que estaban haciendo, no soy estúpida, está casi desnuda y usando su traje de Spiderman, también se a qué se dedica, Spiderman la atrapo el mes pasado"

"gracias por recordarme eso cariño" dijo Felicia apartándose de Peter y yendo a la habitación de él.

"también recuerda que ese no era yo" grito Peter con una sonrisa pero se borró cuando la escucho dando un portazo "oh, esto me va a patear en el trasero más tarde"

"¿Por qué Black Cat está aquí?" pregunto Ana Maria cruzándose de brazos "tienes suerte que haya decidido quedarme con unos amigos ayer a la noche, me debes una"

"escucha, es muy complicado, como la línea temporal de Volver al Futuro de complicado" intento explicar.

"si, acostarse con una supervillana puede bastante complicado, en el aspecto moral especialmente"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"recuerda que este también es mi apartamento, al menos hasta que consiga otro, solo necesito un par de cosas antes de la reunión de hoy"

"cierto… la reunión" dijo Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"por favor, dime que no lo olvidaste" gruño Ana Maria.

"podrías, por favor, tomar mi lugar por hoy" continuo Peter haciendo su mejor cara de perrito.

"olvídalo Parker, no iré a trabajar mientras tu estas teniendo sexo con ella"

"te daré un aumento y un mejor puesto"

"hay protección en el segundo cajón del cuarto y crema batida al fondo del refrigerador, que te diviertas" dijo Ana Maria tomando sus cosas y dejando la habitación.

Peter solo se quedó viendo la pared, tratando de no pensar en la clase de cosas que había hecho con Otto.

Luego de unos minutos hasta que su mente volvió a funcionar decidió que tenía que hablar con Felicia antes de que decidiera algo drástico.

El la necesitaba, ella también. Cuando entro en la habitación vio a Felicia recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Había tenido razón antes, no podía forzarla a ser algo que no era, así que solo se recostó a su lado y la abrazo, un par de segundos pasaron antes de que ella tomara su mano y la acariciara.

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo, sé que es algo más corto de lo normal pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, les agradezco mucho la paciencia, y no hago esto con la intención de ofender a quienes les haya gustado Superior Spiderman, solo muestro una de las cosas que me hubiera gustado que corrigieran cuando Peter volvió._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y el siguiente capítulo ser de…_**

 ** _¡Spoiler!_**

 ** _Amora, la encantadora_**

 ** _Lo sé, muy extraña la pareja, más que las anteriores, pero es la idea del fic._**


	4. Anuncio

hola a todos, ha pasado tiempo.

La razon por la que no se actualizo nada es por una de las razones mas comunes de un Ficker. Mi computadora es una basura.

Gracias al maravilloso Windows 8, y notese el sarcasmo, primero, se apago sola durante dias, la mande a arreglar, se arreglo, y despues entro en algo llamado Perfil Temporal, en el que ¡TODOS! mis archivos, desaparecidos que no tienen acceso a ellos, incluyendo juegos, y si, Fics, todos los fics que no han llegado a guardar en Doc Manager de la pagina, fics que casi habia terminado, pero que hasta recuperarme de este "fallo" no voy a poder escribir ¡TODO! de nuevo. Por lo que tardare mucho mas en poder volver a subir un capitulo de algun fic, en especial dado toda la informacion que tenia en los archivos de los Fics.

Para los lectores de Red del Universo, debido a esto pospondre a Amora como siguiente pareja, estaran molestos algunos, pero véanlo desde mi punto de vista ¿Como estarian si algo en lo que pusieron tiempo y esfuerzo y casi terminado desapareciera teniendo que iniciar desde cero?

Comenten sus opiniones y quejas si es que las tienen, pero subire tan pronto tenga algo mas escrito.

Predalienway.


End file.
